Naruto the Overlord
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: "Through hatred, a ruler is born, through deception, an Overlord is born" NarutoxOverlord, Dark Evil Sadistic Manipulative Naruto, NaruHarem, Death, Lemons, OOC, AU, Sasuke and Kakashi Bashing. DISCONTINUED AND BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Through deception, a Overlord is born

NSFL here to present my newest fanfiction! Naruto The Overlord! Please enjoy this! I do not own Naruto or Overlord

--

Naruto The Overlord

Chapter One: Through deception, a Overlord is born

Talk

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

**Demon talk/Jutsu**

_**Demon thought**_

--

Valley of the End

Naruto was charging up his Rasengan, his opponent, his friend, Sasuke Uchiha was charging his own signature jutsu up, the Chidori, the two leaped at each other, one ready to kill, one not. The two jutsus collided, creating a large vortex of varied bright lights and colors, the two jumped away from each other, canceling each others jutsus out as they landed on the ground below

Meanwhile

Kakashi could feel the tremendous swell of power '_No!_' he thought as he raced ahead of Pakkun, his tracking dog

"Hey Kakashi wait up!" he yelled to no avail as the silver haired man kept racing ahead of him

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

"Pant, you're pretty good teme, pant, but I'll get you back to the village, no matter what, I promised Sakura-chan!" Naruto said catching his breath

"You'll never learn will you dobe! She doesn't love you!" he said as he got into his combat stance, Naruto doing the same

"Hold it!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped down to Naruto and Sasuke

"Kakashi-sen-!"

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu! **(Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)" Kakashi yelled as several dogs erupted from the ground and clamped their jaws onto Naruto's chest, arms, and legs

Naruto screamed out in pain "K-Kakashi-sensei! Why!" he yelled as the dogs dug their fangs deeper into Naruto's flesh

Pakkun jumped down next to Kakashi in total shock "K-Kakashi!? What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled

"Shut up, you dumb mutt" Kakashi growled as he kicked Pakkun, the small dog yelping as he hit the rocky wall of the valley, poofing away seconds later

"Kakashi, what are you doing!" Sasuke roared

"Calm down Sasuke, I'm simply helping you kill this demon" Kakashi sneered at Naruto, causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"W-what?" Naruto asked scared

"You took everything from me! My sensei! Rin! Everything! And now it ends Kyuubi!" he yelled

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke, this demon is the human form of the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years ago! Become a hero Sasuke! KILL THE KYUUBI!!!" Kakashi roared

Sasuke stood, slightly intrigued, he would gain even more recognition, and the thought of that put a smirk on his face, and he turned to Naruto. "Time to die demon! **CHIDORI!!!!**" he yelled as lightning formed in his hand. He rushed to Naruto as alarming speeds and drove his hand into Naruto's heart.

'_You escaped me once demon, but not this time_' Kakashi thought as he walked over to Naruto and kicked him into the water, and a hidden smirk crossed his face as he watched Naruto sink into the depths.

Sasuke started grunting in pain as blood flowed from his eyes, Kakashi looked at Sasuke and smirked again, the ultimate Sharingan, the Mangekyou, was unlocked. He noticed Sasuke wobble and caught him as he passed out, he started back to Konoha. However, if he had looked into the water or the forest surrounding him, he would have seen several sets of glowing eyes, all fixated on Naruto.

--

Around fifty small goblin like creatures emerged from the forest, some were red and clad in worn leather armor and held knifes made out of glass. Others were green and clad in dull metal armor and held rusted swords. Around twenty others emerged from the water with Naruto in their arms, however these were blue and had bamboo blow gun tucked on their back, they hoisted Naruto out of the water and onto land as the other goblins huddled around Naruto

"Is this really the new master sire?" one of the reds asked as a gray long eared goblin wearing a robe that looked much older and wiser than the others walked through the crowd to Naruto

"Aye Giblet, the Master's power is unmistakable, this child must be his reincarnation" the goblin stated as he examined Naruto.

"What shall we do sire?"

"We wait"

"For what?"

"For the Master to wake up" the goblin finished as he noticed Naruto's power suddenly spike

--

**_"Narutooo...."_**

_**"**__**Narutoooo...."**_

_**"**__**NARUTO!!!!!**_**"** a ghostly voice roared

"Huh?" Naruto said groggily

"**Naruto, you are near death, put in this state by the traitorous Uchiha, and despicable Hatake. You will not survive without my help**" Kyuubi answered

"What's the point Kyuubi...I can't go back home, they're all probably cheering, the demon is dead! Fuck em'" Naruto growled

"**Ah, but who ever said I was bringing you back to return to your wretched village**" Kyuubi responded

"Hmm?"

"**I am turning you into a being of ultimate power, a ruler, loved by some, feared by the rest. A Overlord like I was, before I was forced into this wretched fox body, and then into you**." Kyuubi finished

"Loved...feared?" Naruto asked himself, and when he reached his conclusion, a smile crossed his face "I'll do it!" he shouted, Kyuubi roared in response.

"**Let us as one destroy all who oppose and defy us!"** Kyuubi roared, extending his tails again and lowering them towards Naruto.

"And let the world tremble in fear at our reign!" Naruto roared back, extending his arms, letting Kyuubi's tails pierce through his body

"**Let us rule this world and let nothing, not man nor demon stand in our way!"** they said together, their voices becoming one, suddenly there was darkness.

--

Back in Konoha

Kakashi had walked through the gate with Sasuke in his arms, medic nins spotted him and grabbed Sasuke before shushining to the hospital

Tsunade walked up to Kakashi "Where's Naruto?" she asked with worry in her voice

"I'm terribly sorry Hokage-sama, but by the time I had reached Naruto...it was too late, Sasuke had murdered him, and I managed to subdue him while he started at Naruto's corpse" Kakashi lied, his training at ANBU had finally paid off

"I sense trickery in your words Hatake" the two heard from behind them. They turned to see Sabaku no Gaara and his two siblings Temari and Kankuro.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked with a sneer, wishing this demon would just go and die as well

"I smell blood on you..Uzumaki's, some on your feet, and splatters on your chest" Gaara replied

"What are you talking about Gaara?" Kankuro asked his brother, who was glaring daggers at Kakashi

"I'm saying that this man, Naruto's sensei, killed him" Gaara stated

"And do you have any proof?" Kakashi said

"Kakashi, if you're so sure of yourself, then allow me to search your mind, just to prove your innocence" another voice said, when they looked, out stepped Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanakas and Ino's father.

Kakashi mentally paled '_Shit! One of the demon lovers just had to be a Yamanaka!_' he mentally screamed "W-well I'd rather not, because w-well you should know that the jutsu puts such a strain on the body and-" he nervously said as he slinked backwards, only to smack into someone.

"What's your hurry Kakashi? You look awfully pale for a innocent man" a deep voice said, Kakashi turned to see Choza Akamichi, head of the Akamichi clan and father of Choji.

"U-umm, o-okay" Kakashi said as he stood still as Inoichi walked up to him "**Shintenshin no Jutsu! **(Mind Body Switch Technique)" he said as he put his hand on Kakashi's head, allowing him to see inside Kakashi's mind

As Temari stared at the ordeal, she still couldn't beleive Naruto was dead, she was thinking of making him her boyfriend, he was sweet and charming, and unlike the other boys in Suna, he wasn't scared of Gaara. Hell he even tamed his murderous wants. The village publically apoligized to Gaara after his change and even gave him the title of Kazekage.

"Hey Temari?" Kankuro said as she nudged his sister, breaking her out of her train of thought

"Hmm yeah?" Temari said as she looked at her brother

"You thinking of Naruto?" Kankuro asked

"Yeah, I can't beleive he was killed, he was such a nice guy" she said trying to hide her emotion, but Kankuro caught on

"Ohh, I get it" he said with a smirk "Naruto and Temari sitting in a tree K-I-S-S oof!" he said in a singsong voice before getting a fist in a place no man wants to have any physical harm done to, courtesy of a maddly blushing Temari.

--

_Kakashi's Mind_

_Inoichi walked through the mindscape and he started looking through memories involving Naruto._

_Four Years Earlier_

_Naruto was tied up in the center of town, a small crowd of people gathered around him, throwing rocks, glass bottles that shattered on Naruto, some ninja even threw rusty kunais at the poor eight year old._

_Suddenly a ANBU shushined to the crowd, everyone's eyes filled with fear as Naruto's filled with releif. The ANBU then did some handsigns and shouted "**Raikari!**"the crowd got sickingly evil smiles as Naruto's eyes filled with dread again, the ANBU charged Naruto and thrusted his hand through his chest "This is for my sensei demon" the ANBU spat before shushining away as the ANBU started piling in and apprehending the mob._

_back to present_

_Inoichi watched in horror at the memory, was Kakashi so sick that he would use a A-rank assassination jutsu on a eight year old, he looked through the rest of the memories in horror, Kakashi was hell bent on killing Naruto, he tired to get him killed on missions, making it look like a accident, he refused to train Naruto so he would be killed easier, and was angered when he learned Jiraya taught Naruto the Rasengan_

_Five hours earlier_

_Kakashi pulled Jiraya into a corner after leaving the roof where Naruto and Sasuke had their altercation_

_"You fool! Why did you train the demon my sensei's technique!" Kakashi yelled at Jiraya_

_"I'm sorry, who said it was your authority to say who gets taught the move you couldn't master?" Jiraya said_

_"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE THE DEMON OVER THE SENSIBLE CHOICE, WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE SASUKE!__!" Kakashi yelled back_

_"Who are you to judge who learns the move! I am the master of the jutsu since Minato died, and when I die Naruto will become the master!"_

_"I'm not the one who decided this, it was the council, you have to teach the Uchiha everything or you'll be marked a traitor" Kakashi said with a smirk_

_"Well fuck you! Fuck you and this village! I'm out of here!" he yelled as he shushined away_

_'You're going to regret this, you old fart, how dare you refuse to give the Uchiha everything he deserves' Kakashi thought as he shushined away_

_back to present_

_And then he viewed the final two memories, one involving Kakashi being hired by Danzo and certain members of the council to kill Naruto, and him telling Sasuke to kill Naruto and not helping the injured Naruto.  
_

_ back to real world_

Inoichi, while still having his left hand on Kakashi, held his other hand out "Hokage-sama! Grab my hand, you must see this treachery!" Inoichi yelled, Tsunade nodded and grabbed Inoichi's hand

_Kakashi's mind_

_Tsunade began watching all of the memories, and in doing so became increasingly saddened and angry, when she watched the video of Naruto getting killed, she exploded_

_end mindscape_

As soon as Inoichi let go of Kakashi's head, Tsunade crashed a fist into the side of his face, shattering his jaw instantly "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" she screamed as she picked him up and started to throttle him "HOW DARE YOU TREAT OUR HERO LIKE THAT!!"

"Bhut hwes a demon!" Kakashi said through his broken jaw

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Tsunade screamed as she cocked her fist back, ready to hit Kakashi again until a yell of "Stop!" pierced the air. Tsunade and the crowd looked to see Danzo, and the members of the council that supported the demon bigotry.

"Danzo, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked

"I will not let you hurt the hero of this village any further" Danzo stated

"He's no hero! He caused the death of Naruto!" Inoichi yelled

"Watch your place Yamanaka, you don't have the right to speak against the council" Koharu stated

"The hell I don't!" Inoichi defiantly bellowed

"As for Kakashi, he will be regarded as a hero for training the Uchiha heir, and the Uchiha will be declared a hero for killing the demon. Now where is Jiraya, we must tell him he needs to train the Uchiha heir" Danzo replied.

"He's gone, Kakashi told him he had to train Sasuke by council ruling, so he left" Tsunade stated to the shocked faces of the council

--

Valley of the End with Naruto

Naruto roared a unholy roar that sounded like a mix of his voice and the Kyuubi, a tower of blue, black, and red chakra blasted up out of the water and into the sky, thus causing a massive blast of power that could be felt around all the Great Nations. The goblins were blown backwards straight into the trees from the force of the blast. The goblins got back up and saw Naruto glowing, when the light receded, the goblins were awe-struck, he was now more muscular built, not Arnold Schwarzenegger buff, but you know, average, he also now stood at 6'0, his clothes ripped completely and his headband ripped off his head, letting his now longer hair down that went down to his neck. His human ears were gone, replaced by pointed blonde fox ears on the top of his head. His once caring blue eyes were now hate filled red slitted eyes, his canines sharpened to a dangerous point, his hair now had red highlights and tips. His fingernails and toenails grew sharp and pointed. He also had 9 golden fox tails swaying behind him. He smirked evilly as the goblins cheered

"My brothers and sisters!! WELCOME OUR NEW OVERLORD!!!" the gray goblin yelled to the group who quickly started to cheer and whistle. The goblin turned to Naruto. "Come my master, we must get you to your castle" the goblin said

"Annd you are?" Naruto asked in his new deeper and mature voice which stunned him, but he quickly snapped out of his stupor when the goblin started talking again

"Ah, my name is Gnarl sire, and I have been the advisor for every Overlord through time" Gnarl responded "Now come, we have much to do" Gnarl said as he led Naruto to a portal. Gnarl went in first, then Naruto, followed by the goblins.

--

Back in Konoha

Tsunade, Inoichi and several of the Genin were arguing with Danzo over Naruto

"Sasuke will be put on trial for murdering a Leaf nin" Tsunade shouted

"Absolutely not! We need the Uchi-" Danzo started until he and the entire village felt the insane wave of power and heard the most earthshaking roar they had ever heard.

Everyone froze in fear as the roar pierced the air, even the stone cold Gaara felt his spine crawl as he heard the roar, and when the beam of pure chakra pierced the sky everyone stared in awe and fear. The beam eventually faded away and Tsunade was the first to break out of the shock "Everyone prepare for war! The Kyuubi has been released and now nothing can stop him!" she shouted as everyone ran around in a panic. Tsunade faced the council and Kakashi, who were in complete shock, and said "I hope you're proud, you've brought the end of days because you couldn't discard your hatred. Luckily I won't be paying for your mistakes"

"W-what do you mean?" Koharu yelled

"Shizune and I are evacuating, we're not going to die because of your ignorance" she said before shushining away.

As they watched everyone rush around panicked, with the roar and power wave fresh in their mind, they had one thought

'_What have we done?_'

--

Konoha Forest

"Mmm? Huh? I'm alive? Let me try to- AHH! FUCK!! Ah goddamn that fucking hurt! Fuck that bitch! And fuck that pineapple kid for doing this to me!" Tayuya screamed as she tried to get herself uncrushed by the trees, she finally passed out from pain.

--

Naruto was teleported to a mysterious tower

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"We are in a castle on the border of the Fire Country sire, near the Water Country. Now there is no time to spare, we must hurry!" Gnarl said as he darted to a wooden door.

"What is so important?" Naruto asked

"Your training" Gnarl responded as he opened the door

--

There's the first chapter! Hope you like! Also, the confirmed people in the harem will be

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tsunade**

**Shizune**

**Temari  
**

**and Tayuya**

Next chapter Training of a Overlord

Ja ne! and dont forget to R&R!

--

Edit: Sorry I edited the Kyuubi and Naruto fusing scene, it was a bit too similar to The Lord of Light and Darkness's fanfiction Evil Overlord.


	2. Training of a Overlord

NSFL here to present my newest chapter of Naruto The Overlord! Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto or Overlord

Also I have updated the Harem, I have added

**Tsunami (Inari's Mom, from the Wave Mission Arch)**

**Konan**

**Princess Koyuki**

**Yugao Uzuki (Hayate's girlfriend before he kicked the bucket)  
**

**Anko**

**Rin**

**Kurenai**

**Yugito (Nibi goes to Kyuubi)**

**Kamina****, Ranke, ****Fugai(Those psycho chicks from Naruto the Movie 2)**

**Fuka(from the filler of Naruto Shippuden)  
**

**Tsubaki (Mizuki's ex-girlfriend)**

**Hana (Kiba's sister)**

**Karin**

**Ayame Ichikaru  
**

**Fem. Deidara  
**

**and a few OC's I'll reveal later on in the story  
**

--

Naruto The Overlord

Chapter Two: Training of a Overlord

Talk

_Thought/Flashbacks/Dream  
_

**Demon talk/Jutsu**

_**Demon thought**_

--

Gnarl opened a wooden door to show a large dungeon like room "Here is where we shall pick up your new clothing and weaponry sire" Gnarl said as he walked into the room, Naruto followed and saw the brick walls were lined with different armors and weapons. He felt a suit of samurai armor with a helmet above it when he came up to it and saw it was made of black steel of the finest quality.

Gnarl saw Naruto eying the armor and smirked "Ah, armor fit only for a Overlord sire, do you like it?" Gnarl asked

"Very much so Gnarl" Naruto said as he picked the armor up "Could I have some privacy to change?" Naruto asked

"Certainly sire" Gnarl answered as he left the room

Fifteen Minutes Later

Naruto emerged from the room in his new clothing. He was clad in the black samurai armor, a black robe with a red shoulder and neck area over the armor, a spiked helmet on his head, masking the upper half of his face in shadow, his glowing red eyes being the only thing visible of his upper face, though his mouth and whiskers were still visible. He had black steel gauntlets and black steel toed boots to match. His pants consisted of black steel plating over black leather pants.

"Very nice sire, very nice, truly terrifying!" Gnarl said as he watched Naruto leave the room

As Naruto was about to say something he heard a screech and "I'll swallow your soul!!" followed by a terrified scream from the minions.

"Sire, we must get you a weapon, you must help us fight off a witch that won't stop bothering us! You will find a sword in the room, I must go defend the minions!" Gnarl shouted as he ran out of the room. Naruto looked on the wall to see a sword, a giant mace, and a scythe. Naruto grabbed the sword and looked it over, it had a black and gold handle with a red gem in the middle, the blade was made of shined steel. He took it and ran to the room where he saw Gnarl fire a fireball at the witch

"Ha ha ha! You can't beat me!" she said as she got closer to Gnarl and the other minions

"Yo she-bitch! Let's go" Naruto called out to the witch, who screeched in response and charged Naruto, Naruto jumped over the witch, surprising both the goblins and the witch that he could be so agile with that much armor and weight on him. In the blink of a eye, Naruto slashed several times at the witch, causing her to be nothing more then a head and green blood covering the floor, walls, and Naruto's armor.

"Hey! I'll swallow your soul! I'll swallow your soul!" the head yelled to the irritated Naruto

"Swallow this" Naruto growled as he drove the sword into the demon's head, causing it to scream one final time before dying.

The goblins cheered at the spectacle and Gnarl walked up to Naruto "Well done sire! Now that that witch is gone, shall we begin your training?" he asked

"Yes" Naruto said

"Very well sire, follow me" Gnarl said as he led him to a new HUGE room that was about four football fields long, filled with target dummies and several other training devices

"First sire, we shall test your elemental affinity" Gnarl said as he took a piece of paper out

--

Back in Konoha

The village was in complete chaos, no one would leave their house, too afraid of the Kyuubi coming back, to make things worse Danzo stepped up as Hokage after Tsunade left and issued martial law, anyone who defied him was killed. The citizens learned this the hard way when Teuchi Ichikaru and Asuma Sarutobi were beheaded in the center of the village for being a "demon lover" and Ayame Ichikaru, the daughter of Teuchi, was kicked out of the village for apparently having feelings for the demon.

Hokage's Office

Kurenai, Anko, and Hana Inuzuka were called into the office for a mission

"What do you want Danzo?" Kurenai asked with anger in her voice

"Now now Kurenai, do call me by my proper title, lest you become like that filthy demon lover you called a lover" Danzo said with a smirk, knowing that would anger her

Kurenai growled but calmed down "Hai Hokage-sama, what would you like us to do?" she asked

"There has been a lot of activity lately at a tower just outside the Fire Country's border, in the Water Country, find the source of the activity and deal with it" Danzo said as he handed the group a folder with a picture of the tower

"Very well" Anko said as she and the two other ladies left the office

--

Back at Naruto's tower

Gnarl held the paper out to Naruto "This paper will tell you what affinity you have. You focus your energy into it and if it crumples, your afffinity is lightning, if it cuts in half, you will have wind, if it burns, it's fire, if it gets wet, you have water, and if you have earth, it will turn to dust" Gnarl explained

"Very well" Naruto replied as he grabbed the paper and concentrated chakra into it, the paper crumpled, burst into flames, became wet, cut in half, and turned into dust

"Incredible sire! You are! You are the one from the prophecy!" Gnarl shouted excited

"The what?" Naruto asked as Gnarl walked to a wall with a inscription

"There is a prophecy that states "Though many Overlords, from coast to coast will try, but they will never accomplish their goal of world domination. However, there will be one, who through deception will be cut down in his prime, however, a Overlord from past times will empower this boy and he will become the greatest Overlord ever, one who can command the elements and bend the concept of life and death to his will and want. This Overlord, will have wives, across the land who all love him and he loves them back. And through a alliance of dark forces, the Overlord will succeed in his plan of revenge and domination" Gnarl read as Naruto listened shocked and intently

"So according to the prophecy, I'm going to be in a harem relationship? And I'm the commander of all elements and I can bend life and death to my will?" Naruto asked

"Indeed master. You will be the greatest Overlord of all time" Gnarl said

"**Hey kid**" Kyuubi asked

"Yeah Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"**I'm going to give you a special gift I had during my exploits as a Overlord**" Kyuubi said as Naruto's eyes started bleeding "**It will only hurt for a moment**" he finished as Naruto started screaming and fell to the floor

"Sire! What's the matter!?" Gnarl shouted, rushing to Naruto's side

"AHH!! IT FUCKING BURNS!!!" Naruto screamed as he writhed in pain, suddenly though, the pain stopped. Naruto opened his eyes and saw only in blurriness, thats when he heard a gasp from Gnarl

"Sire! Your eyes!" Gnarl exclaimed

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked in a mirror when the blurriness went away, he gasped in amazement, in place of his evil red eyes were two equally different evil eyes, one eye was back with red spirals big at the edges, but got smaller as they approached the center of the eye. The other eye was black with a red atom symbol in place of the iris. "K-Kyuubi! What did you do to me!?" Naruto screamed

"**I simply gave you the gift of a god Naruto, in one eye you hold the Rinnengan, the ultimate dojutsu, once held by the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths). And in the other eye, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a dojutsu that can be obtained only by ripping the eyes from another Uchiha. I decided to give you this dojutsu because I was the one who created it, we demons were the one responsible for the creation of the dojutsus, and when we finished giving certain people the power, we were attacked and hated, because our purpose was served**" Kyuubi explained

"I'm sorry Kyuubi" Naruto said

"**Think nothing of it kid, as I said, this is a gift, to help you exact your revenge against the same village that shunned me and my kind**" Kyuubi stated

"Yeah, let's do it" Naruto said

"Sire? Are you okay?" Gnarl asked

Naruto grabbed a towel and wiped the blood tears off his face "Yeah, I'm fine Gnarl, now, shall we continue?" he asked

"Aye, now, we have several scrolls here of many different jutsus as you shinobi call them and different kinds of spells, take as much time as you need to master them, I shall be back later" Gnarl said before leaving the room

Naruto looked through the scrolls and decided to do the fire scrolls first "Okay we'll start off at the basics-"

"Hey kid"

"Yeah Kyuubi?"

"First of all stop calling me Kyuubi, call me by my real name, Uryū" he said

"Okay" Naruto responded

"And second of all, use your kage bushin to increase your learning ability" Uryū said

"What do you mean Uryū?" Naruto asked

"I mean, that kage bushins absorb the knowledge of the activities they do, meaning, if you create one thousand clones, you will master the technique in a thousandth of the time it would normally take" Uryū explained.

"Ah! That makes sense, **Kage bushin no jutsu!**" Naruto said as 1,250 clones poofed ino existence "Okay listen up! I'm assigning two hundred fifty clones to each element! 250 for fire, 250 for water, 250 for lightning, 250 for earth, and 250 for the necromancing and summoning! GO!" he commanded as the clones obeyed and started grabbing all of the scrolls and opening them, quickly scanning them and doing the jutsus. Several cries of "Katon!" "Futon!" "Suiton!" and "Doton!" were heard for several hours.

After fourteen hours had passed, Gnarl entered the room to see it terribly burned, wet and soggy, and filled with dirt. He looked to see a panting Naruto in the middle of the room. He walked up to him "I've assumed you've mastered everything we had master?" Gnarl asked

"Hai, I did, whats the next step?" Naruto asked

"Very well, follow me, we still need to introduce you to your minions" Gnarl explained as he walked out the door to a small room filled with the different goblins, some brown, some green, some red, and some blue.

"Does it make a difference?" Naruto asked

"Oh, the most sire! The browns are used as the infantry, the soldiers, the reds are immune to fire and can be used as long ranged attackers due to their ability to produce fire balls, the greens can turn invisible and can sneak up on enemies and kill them silently, thus giving us a tactical edge, and the blues are the only ones who can travel in and breathe in water, giving us another tactical edge, not only that, but they can heal the fallen minions. So as you can see sire, they have varied pros and cons depending on the situation" Gnarl explained

"Yes I see" Naruto answered

"Well, our training nearly complete, now we work on the combat training" Gnarl said as another goblin came out with a stick and a jester hat "Our jester has generously offered his body as target practice" Gnarl said

"Heh heh, what that armor supposed to be made of..mud?" the Jester asked with a cackle "Whooee! That mug certainly isn't the most pleasant I've seen! I bet even pigs would have a heart attack from the sight of it Ha h-oof!" the Jester said before being put into a death grip around the throat by Naruto, whose eye was twitching with rage "What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked through gritting teeth

"100 slashes up, down, left to right, right to left, spins, northwest to southeast, and northeast to southwest" Gnarl explained

"Goooodie!" Naruto said with sadistic glee as he threw the Jester into the training room and locked the door. For the next eight hours there were several shouts of "NO!!! AAAHHH! HELLLPPP!!!" from the Jester and "Hold still you sly fuck!" from multiple voices of Naruto, signifying he used the Kage Bushin.

Eight hours later the Jester was thrown from the room bloody and beaten

Naruto emerged from the room next "You were saying?" he asked

"M-my apologies for insulting your beautiful face sire" the Jester groaned

"Good" Naruto said with a smile as he walked over to Gnarl "Anything else?" he asked

"No sire, that is everything, now we can begin restoring the tower" Gnarl said

"Okay, how should we start?" Naruto asked

"First we should recover the tower heart, it will allow us to travel all around the world, and will make it easier for minions to transport things to the castle" Gnarl explained

"Very well, where was it last spotted?" Naruto asked

"I beleive it was spotted in a town to the northwest, it was named Nostra Taunta if I remember correctly" Gnarl stated

"Ooh ooh ooh! Lets burn the town down! To show the world the mighty Overlord has returned!" one of the brown minions shouted as the others cheered

"Hmm, I like that idea, lets do it!" Naruto shouted as the minions cheered.

--

With The Girls

The three decided to stay at a hotel due to the fact that it was now dark.

Anko walked up to the front desk "Hi, three rooms for the night please" she asked

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, we only have...two rooms left. I'm afraid two of you will have to sleep in the same room" the clerk said

"Oh, alright, we'll take two rooms please" Anko replied

"Alright" the clerk said as she pushed the sign in book to the group "Write your names please"

Anko wrote her name first, then Kurenai, then Hana

The clerk took the book and looked it over, she then picked up two keys. "Okay, here you are, please enjoy your stay" the clerk said as she handed them the keys

"Hey Kurenai? You okay with sharing a room?" Anko asked

"Um sure" Kurenai said

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Hana" Anko said as she walked up to her room, Kurenai following

"Okay good night" Hana said as she wen to her own room

--

The Outskirts of Nostra Taunta

"Sire, is this the place?" one of the browns asked Naruto, who was gazing at the town. It was a perfect little town, happy people, beautiful buildings, a peaceful little town

"I do beleive so, so peaceful...lets change that! Greens, sneak into the town and remove the guards, Reds, stay at a distance and set the town a blaze and give the Browns fire support, Browns, slaughter everyone who gets in the way and secure the tower heart, Blues, heal any of the others who get injured, lets do it!" Naruto commanded as the minions cheered.

The Greens leaped onto the roofs and waited for the guards to come by, as several guards came around the corner, the Greens canceled their invisibility and leaped onto the guards, plunging their knives into some necks and snapping the others necks. As the villagers started screaming in a panic, the Browns charged into the village, some Blues behind them as the Reds produced fire balls and hurled them onto the hay roofs of the buildings, quickly sending them ablaze.

As everyone was being slaughtered like pigs by the browns, or being burned alive by the Reds, Naruto couldn't help but have a sickeningly evil smile plastered on his face, this was but a small step in his quest for dominance, the smile faded though when a severely burned man crawled to his feet.

"P-please, have mercy" the man asked as he extended his hand to Naruto's boot, only to have it kicked away.

Naruto crouched down to the man and in a voice that would chill even Orochimaru's bones, he said "Sorry, all out of mercy" before grabbing the mans head and snapping his neck. He got back up and noticed the Browns carrying a large green glowing ball, and the Reds carrying several large boxes filled with armor and weapons.

"Sire, we found the town heart, and weapons and armor for us!" a Red said

"Excellent work, let's get back to the tower" Naruto said as he began walking back to the tower, leaving the rest of his humanity to burn with the city.

--

Back in Konoha

Sakura was just sitting in her bedroom, if you looked at her eyes, it was abundantly clear she had cried because they were bloodshot and puffy. She held a envelope in her hand with the words "For Naruto" scrawled on it. She and Ino had wrote their true feelings on the paper and now they couldn't show him because they were told Naruto was killed.

_flashback_

_Sakura and Ino had heard that the Sasuke Retrieval mission was successful, and they ran to the gate as fast as they could to find Naruto. They ran to the crowd_

_"Where's Naruto?" they heard Tsunade ask with worry in her voice_

_"I'm terribly sorry Hokage-sama, but by the time I had reached Naruto...it was too late, Sasuke had murdered him, and I managed to subdue him while he started at Naruto's corpse" they heard Kakashi say, they inaudibly gasped, N-Naruto was dead? they thought to themselves, they were about to run away when they heard_

_"I smell blood on you..Uzumaki's, some on your feet, and splatters on your chest" a voice they recognized as Sabaku no Gaara, they turned around and looked to see what was going to happen next_

_"What are you talking about Gaara?" another voice said, they looked to see his brother, Kankuro looking at Gaara_

_"I'm saying that this man, Naruto's sensei, killed him" Gaara stated._

_And so they watched the fiasco that happened next, Kakashi trying to escape but was stopped, and his mind was searched._

_When they saw Tsunade punch Kakashi, they knew he did it. And when she was about to finish him off the council interfered. Ino became enraged when they started talking down to her father, how dare they!_

_And just when the two were going to slap the council around, they heard the roar._

_The villagers became panicked and the two took this time to run back to their homes, tears running down their faces._

_Sakura's home_

_Sakura threw the door open and ran in, slamming the door behind her, she threw herself onto her bed and started crying, crying because she had lost the chance to tell the boy who saved her life more then anything else, how she truly felt, how she loved him, how she wanted to grow old with him, how she wanted to be with him through the good and the bad. She had lost the chance to love Naruto Uzumaki_

_Ino's house_

_Ino just stared at a picture of when Naruto, Ino, and Sakura as kids, she smiled as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the picture, it had Naruto kissing Ino on the cheek, who was blushing while Sakura giggled next to the two. She put the photo away and fell asleep, dreaming of a future that would never happen, a future where Sakura and Ino were the mothers of the children of the greatest Hokage ever, Naruto Uzumaki_

_end flashback_

Near the castle

Ayame limped along a trail, she was bloody and beaten by the crowd of Konoha, she managed to escape, but not before a ninja threw two kunais at her, one slashing along her head wear, letting her hair down, and the other slashed along her shirt, letting out her beautiful perky D breasts and her medium sized brown nipples, erect from the cold wind hitting them. The men started hooting and whistling at her as she ran away. She had been walking all day and when she saw the castle up ahead, she smiled weakly before passing out from fatigue.

Also Tayuya was limping along the same path, she managed to escape except for one leg, which was so badly damaged that she had to amputate it, her flute was also destroyed, smashed to pieces by a tree. She made it about half way on the path until she too passed out.

A little way down the path Naruto and the minions were going down the path and saw Tayuya face down

"Sire! Look, a woman!" one of the unoccupied browns said.

Naruto walked up to Tayuya and turned her around, he smirked

"What shall we do sire? Kill her? Rape her!?" the minions asked as they started drooling on Tayuya

"No! We shall bring her back, I have much use of this woman" Naruto said as several browns groaned before hoisting Tayuya up onto their backs

They continued down the path until they saw Ayame, Naruto immediately noticed her because of the kimono, he ran to her as fast as he could. "Ayame!" he yelled as he grabbed her and felt her pulse, "Shes still alive. Get her to the tower! Blues! Get over here and help!" he ordered as several blues scampered over and picked up Ayame, healing her as they ran to the tower.

Twenty Minutes Later

Naruto and the minions arrived at the tower, as the browns were helped by Gnarl in installing the heart, Naruto helped the blues get Tayuya and Ayame into beds.

"Sire, we did the best we could, but we couldn't save the red ones leg" a Blue said to Naruto

"No trouble, I know a spell. Klatunus Grafata Lolenta Macamba! (That is just random gibbering I thought of in spirit of the "Evil Dead" series, but it means "Let this tortured ones wounds heal, and limbs be repaired!") Naruto chanted in a language the goblin didn't know, and within a instant, Tayuya's leg repaired.

The blue was in total awe "Well done sire!" he exclaimed

"Thank you, now, can you try to find some clothes in that chest for women? They need new clothes" he said as he moved his head in the direction of the two girls

"Right, I shall look sire" the blue said as he left the room, minutes later he came back with two nightgowns that went down to the knees, but in different colors, one white, one black and two pairs of panties, one white and one black

Naruto nodded and took the gowns and set them on the bed. He grabbed Ayame's kimono right under her breasts and was about to pull it down, until he heard giggling behind him. He looked to see a small group of minions staring, giggling, and drooling. He went up to the door and closed and locked it, he heard "aww!"s and then footsteps, when they went away he walked back up to the girls and grabbed Ayame's kimono, he undid the sash and opened it up, revealing her lean stomach and her white panties. He slid the panties down to her legs, showing the few brown pubic hairs on her vagina, he stopped staring at her pussy and slid the panties of her leg and put them on top of her kimono. He grabbed the fresh pair of panties and slid them onto her legs, giving her light butterfly kisses on her leg and stomach as he did so, unable to resist her tasty flesh any further. He then grabbed the nightgown and slid it over her head, and then onto her body, after he dressed her, he placed her in the bed, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

He then moved to Tayuya, undoing her purple sash, and sliding her shirt and slightly ripped pants off, showing her creamy pale skin, her perfectly rounded C breasts, small pink nipples erect from the cold air, and her pair of red panties. Naruto slid her panties off, licking her leg and foot as he went down, getting a moan from Tayuya. He stared at her pussy, not a single pubic hair, it was as if he was mesmerized by it, he shook his head to clear histrain of thought '_Later, but not now_' he thought as he noticed the rock hard bulge in his pants go away. He slid the black panties onto her, kissing her stomach as he came up to it. He grabbed the black nightgown and slid it over her head, and then onto her body. He picked her up bridal style and placed ner in the bed next to Ayame, tucking her in and licking her ear, causing Tayuya to giggle. He sighed in relief as he took the pile of clothes out of the room. He walked to the main courtyard where the Town Heart was to find Gnarl gazing at the Town Heart.

"Hey Gnarl?" Naruto asked the goblin who broke out of his stupor

"Oh! My apologies sire! I was entranced by the marvel of the Heart. Now what do you need?" he said

"Do you know any of the minions who can sew?" Naruto asked as he showed the girl's destroyed clothing.

"Aye, I do. GIBLET!" Gnarl shouted

A new brown minion came scampering into the room "Yes sire?" he asked

"Giblet, could you repair these clothes for the Overlord?" Gnarl asked

"Oh yes! Anything for the master!" Giblet exclaimed as he took the pile of clothing and ran off with it

"It shall be done soon sire" Gnarl said

"Very well" Naruto said before noticing peoples presence, he looked out a gaping hole in the wall to see three women and three dogs

'_Hmm, a Inuzuka, judging from the clothing and non feral appearence, I'm judging thats Hana, and then theres Anko, I can spot her from a mile away with that figure, and then there's Kurenai-sensei_' Naruto thought to himself, when he saw them look up towards him, he darted out of sight, Gnarl doing the same

"What is it sire?" Gnarl whispered

"Fresh material for my harem. Here's what I need you to do." Naruto whispered into Gnarl's ear, Gnarl listened intently to the plan that was whispered to him and he chuckled

"Excellent sire, I will have the minions ready for anything" Gnarl said as he scampered off to inform the minions of their Overlords plan

--

With the Girls

Anko spotted someone darting out of sight when she looked up "Hey I saw someone up there!" she exclaimed to the two others

"Let's go in!" Kurenai said as the three rushed to the door, little did they know what would await them when they opened that door

--

That's the second chapter done!

Next Chapter: Let the Orgy begin!

Stay tuned and R&R!

Note: If you couldn't tell from the name of the next chapter, it will be extreme **LEMONS!**


	3. Let the Orgy Begin!

NSFL here to present the newest chapter of Naruto The Overlord! Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto or Overlord

--

Naruto The Overlord

Chapter Three: Let the Orgy Begin!

Note: If you couldn't figure it out from the name of the chapter, there will be a **LEMON** in this chapter, of epic proportions!

Note#2:Also due to request I am removing a few people from the Harem

**Tsunami ****  
**  
**Kamina****, Ranke, ****Fugai****  
**  
**Fuka****  
**  
**Tsubaki**

**--  
**

Kurenai, Anko, and Hana barged into the tower, to find it abandoned, though in actuality, all of the minions were hiding in certain parts of the castle

"Okay boys, scatter, if you find anything suspicious call me!" Hana commanded to her three gray dogs, the dogs nodded and raced off. As the dogs looked on the ground floor, the three girls went upstairs.

Upstairs

Hana walked around with a kunai drawn, trudging slowly, little did she know that a blonde haired overlord was up in the rafters above patiently waiting for the opportune time, his eyes glowing eerily as he followed the young woman's movement with them.

With Anko

Anko opened a door, kunai drawn and looked around the room, when she lowered her guard after finding nothing, the door closed behind her, she jumped and stepped back slightly in fright, and she bumped into another Naruto who smirked as his Sharingan spun around, she looked him straight into the eyes and her eyes widened in fear before passing out. Naruto caught her before placing her on a large heart bed in the middle of the room, Tayuya and Ayame on the bed as well.

"One down, two to go" he said as he sat down on the floor, waiting for his other "sides" to gather the rest

With Kurenai

Kurenai was walking through the halls when she saw a swirl of leaves go around her "What the?" she said

A third Naruto was in the rafters, his Sharingan eye spinning "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)" he whispered

Suddenly Kurenai saw a image of Anko, lying on the floor dead and bloody, with kunais embedded in her body, she gasped in horror "Th-this has to be an illusion!" she said as she put her hands in the Ram sign "**Kai!** (release!) **Kai! Kai!**" she said, but to no avail, she put her hand on her mouth in shock, passing out in terror seconds later.

The third Naruto jumped down off the rafters and next to Kurenai, the illusion of Anko fading away. He grabbed her and took her into the room with Anko. "Two down, one to go" the two Narutos in the room said as the third sat down next to the second.

With Hana

Hana noticed Kurenai and Anko were missing, and she became a little terrified, obviously she was dealing with a incredibly skilled ninja. Suddenly everything went dark.

The first Naruto had his hands in the Tiger sign "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu** (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)" he whispered as the room was cast into darkness  
Hana put her kunai up, ready for anything.

Naruto kept his hands in the Tiger seal and as Hana wandered around, Naruto whispered "**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu** (Temple of Nirvana Technique) as feathers filled the air.

Hana suddenly felt sleepy, she wobbled around, trying to stay balanced, but she soon fell to the floor, falling asleep.

Naruto canceled the jutsu and lifted Hana over his shoulder, her soft breasts pressed into his back. He placed her on the bed with the other girls "Mission complete!" said the three Narutos before they started clutching their eyes in pain as blood seeped from their eyes. When the first Naruto opened his eyes and cleaned the blood out of his eyes, he saw both his eyes and was amazed, they had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinengan, his eyes had changed into the a black six pronged shuriken shape with black sprials in the whites of his eyes. He smirked and started to chuckle evilly "Oh Sauske, just wait until we meet again and you see my eyes. It'll be the end of you" he growled as he heard movement on the bed. He turned to see Ayame stir. She yawned and opened her eyes.

Downstairs

The dogs were sniffing around, looking for anything they could find to help their master.

Three Greens were hanging on the roof with syringes in their hands.

"Banzai!" the Greens yelled as they jumped on the dogs and stuck them with the syringes.

"Aree" the dogs whined in pain as they fell to the ground, knocked out

"Hey it worked!" one of the greens said

"Yes, I never doubted the master!" one of the other greens said

Back with Naruto

Ayame yawned and opened her eyes, seeing a man with, she gasped and backed against the wall "W-who are you?" she asked with fear evident in her voice.

"Ayame, it's me!" Naruto said to her, forgetting his voice changed

"I-I don't know you!" she said in a higher voice, this man terrifying her to to near hysteria.

"Yes you do" Naruto replied as he grabbed his helmet, he slid it off his head, showing his face.

Ayame's eyes widened in shock "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as she walked up to him and touched his face, feeling his whiskers to make sure he was real

"Hai, it's me Ayame-chan" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin, confirming Ayame's belief

"Oh Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she enveloped him into a hug, she started to sob on his shoulder "I-it's been so terrible at the village without you. T-they killed my dad and Asuma-san for being "demon lovers' and they beat me and banished me from the village" Ayame explained to a now enraged Naruto

"What? How dare they! Why did they banish you?" Naruto asked

Ayame froze and blushed, should she tell him? "W-well, everyone k-knew I loved you, so they banished me" she stuttered

Naruto's eyes widened "Y-you love me?" he asked with a blush. Ayame nodded "A-and I got you banished from the village?" he asked, Ayame nodded again "And you're happy? Why?" he asked again.

"Because, now I can properly show you...how much I love you" she said a stuttering voice voice, but it had a hint of seductiveness as she grabbed Naruto's head and locked lips with him

Naruto grabbed Ayame's hair, stroking it as he kissed her deeply, sticking his tongue in her mouth and tasting every corner of it. Ayame fought Naruto's tongue with great force, swirling with it and massaging it. As she kissed Naruto, she grabbed his gauntlets and slid them off. Naruto got the picture and broke the kiss, much to Ayame's irritation, which was quickly turned to pleasure as he pulled the arm straps down on her nightgown and pulling it down, revealing her breasts again.

Naruto licked his lips before putting his lips on her right nipple and started to hungrily suckle it, getting a moan from Ayame as she stroked his fox ears, getting a slight purr from Naruto. Naruto took his mouth off her nipple and started to suckle her left breast, using his hand to pinch her other nipple.

Ayame moaned again as Naruto moved his fingers down under her nightgown and to her panties, rubbing his fingers up and down her slit, Ayame groaned in pleasure as she slipped her hands into Naruto's pants and started moving her hand up and down his shaft, causing him to bite down on her nipple, forcing her breasts to lactate and causing her to yell out not in pain, but in pleasure, she gasped as she felt Naruto drink her milk, suckling her breast with great intensity.

Tayuya heard the commotion and woke up, seeing the two, she blushed slightly "What the fuck is going on?!" she yelled.

Naruto heard her and stopped drinking Ayame's milk, standing up as he wiped the milk off the side of his face "Good morning Tayuya-chan, would you like to join us?" he asked as he got close to her face with a sly smile on his face when he noticed she was blushing like a tomato

"N-no, why would I want to sleep with a fucknut like you" she said as Ayame sneaked behind her.

**the LEMON of epic proportion begins from here!**

"Ah come on Tayuya-chan was it? let loose a bit" Ayame growled in a sexy voice into her ear as she lowered Tayuya's arm straps, causing the nightgown to fall to her feet.

Tayuya gasped in surprise as her body was revealed to the two, she tired to cover her breasts, but Ayame smacked her arm away and started to suckle her right breast, holding her arms against the wall while doing so. Tayuya moaned in delight until she felt her panties being moved, she looked down past Ayame to see Naruto removing her panties. "Please, no" she whimpered, she didn't want to lose her virginity like this and she started to struggle.

Naruto held tightly to her legs to prevent Tayuya from struggling too much, he became irritated afther her leg hit him in the face, so he pulled on Tayuya's legs as she struggled, causing her and Ayame to fall to the ground. Naruto took the chance to spread Tayuya's legs and he plunged his face into her womanhood. She gasped before squirming around, trying to detach Naruto's face from her crotch, but as he snaked his tongue into her, she felt a extreme sense of pleasure, she moaned in pleasure as he started to suck on her pearl and pumped two fingers in and out of her. He continued this for several minutes until Tayuya felt a great pressure build in her.

"Ah! Oh! Good fuck!! I'm gonna cum!" she shouted loud enough to wake the three others in the room as she shivered in ecstasy, her juices flowing into Naruto's waiting mouth.

"What the hell?" Anko shouted as she got up and pulled a kunai out as Naruto continued eating Tayuya out.

He saw the three awake and kissed Tayuya's pussy once more before getting up, wiping the juices off his face. "Hello girls, how was your nap?" he asked with a smile  
Kurenai instantly noticed the boy by the whiskers and blonde hair. "N-Naruto?" Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked

"In the flesh" Naruto stated

"W-what happened to you. we thought you were dead?" she asked as she stepped closer, only to be intercepted by the other two Narutos.

"Oh please, it takes more than a puny little Uchiha to kill me! Oh and if your wondering about my new look its simply, I grew up!" he said as he snapped his fingers, in an instant five more Narutos swarmed into the room, tackling Kurenai, Anko, and Hana to the ground.

"Let us go!" Hana yelled

"Not a chance" one of the clones said as he grabbed Hana's shirt and opened it. Revealing her D breasts, pinks nipples perking up from the clones hot breath on it. Hana gasped as the clone tried to put his lips on her nipple, she grabbed his head and struggled to keep his mouth away from her. He quickly pinched her left nipple, causing her to yelp and lose her grip, sending the clones mouth onto her nipple, he took no hesitation in suckling her. She squirmed around and thrashed as he tore her panties to shreds with his claw, unlike the normal Naruto, this clone was horny and wanted pussy as soon as he could get it.

He dropped his pants, revealing his nine inch cock, before she could react he drove his cock into her pussy, she screamed in pain as he grabbed her body and suckled her breast, continuing to pump himself in and out of her, using her blood from her broken hymen as lubricant to go faster. She could only start to breathe heavily and wrap her arms around his body as her pain turned to pleasure.

And as these two were enjoying themselves, the other groups were well at it as well.

One of the clones was sticking his cock into Kurenai's mouth, who began sucking on it, swirling her tongue around it and moving her hand up and down.

As she was distracted by the blowjob, three more naked horny clones came over, and using their claws, they tore her clothes off, leaving her in a red thong and letting her C breasts out. Two of the clones clamped on to her breasts and suckled her. While the third one lied on the floor, back to the ground and slid under her, licking her slit up and down as he held onto her firm ass. Kurenai moaned loudly and started thrusting her hips to the rhythm of the clones licks.

Meanwhile the real Naruto threw Ayame onto the bed, kissing her deeply, as he was about to take off her panties, leaving her completely naked, he felt a tug on both of his pant legs, he looked behind him to see Tayuya and a now trench coatless Anko clinging to him. They had big puppy dog like eyes as their lip quivered. He smiled sexily as he picked them both up at the same time and tossed them onto the bed. As he kissed Anko and started to take off her fishnet suit, he saw from the corner of his eyes that Tayuya was kissing Ayame deeply, breasts pancaked together as she started to peel off her panties.

Naruto tossed the fishnet suit aside. And the girls watch intently as he took his shirt off, showing his well ripped chest complete with six pack. And he pulled his pants down, showing his cock, the three girls smiled at him as he climbed onto the bed on his back. Ayame crawled onto his chest and positioned her face near his manhood, shaking her ass in his face to intice him. He pressed his face into her pussy and started to lick her. She moaned before starting to lick the head of his manhood. Anko started to lick the side of his manhood while sticking two fingers into Tayuya's pussy and pumped them in and out. Tayuya licked the other side of his cock while also pumping fingers into Anko.

This continued for another four minutes, until Ayame, yelped out and screamed in pleasure as she came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's cry of pleasure was muffled by Ayame as his white seed came shooting out of his dick, covering Ayame, Anko, and Tayuya's faces in his sperm. The three giggled as they licked it off them.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you got your cum on our faces" Tayuya whined sarcasticaly, as she wiped some of it off her face with her finger and licked it up

"Yeah, I think you should be, properly..punished" Anko growled in a sexy way as she switched spots with Ayame and sat on his face, his mouth on her pussy.

"Lick me Naruto-kun, come on lick me" Anko said as Naruto stuck his tongue into her, she moaned as he stuck it deeper into her.

"O-oh yeah." Anko said with a shiver

"Well don't hog him all to yourself" Tayuya growled as she positioned herself at his dick. She lowered herself onto his dick too quickly, ramming it straight into her hymen and breaking it, causing her to scream out in pain. She sat there whimpering, tears threatening to come out as her blood oozed out of her and onto Naruto's dick. After giving a deep breath outwards, she started moving up and down, moaning as she started to move faster and faster. After several minutes Anko and Tayuya felt pressure building in them

"AAH! I'm gonna cum!" Anko screamed as her juices sprayed into Naruto's mouth

"OOH FUCK!!" Tayuya screamed as she came on Naruto's dick, after a few more thrusts he finally came, his seed pouring into her. She panted for a few seconds before getting off his dick and falling onto the bed

"AAH!" Hana screamed as the clone came into her the same time she came. The clone poofing away as she collapsed to the floor exhausted.

"Mmphf-!" Kurenai moaned as she came at the same time the Naruto she was giving the blowjob to and the one plowing into her with his cock did. Squirting his hot semen into her mouth and into her womb. She fell to the ground as the two clones suckling her took themselves away from her nipples, poofing away with the other two clones.

"And now you Anko-chan" Naruto said as he plunged his dick into her pussy. She moaned as he thrust into her harder and harder.

She grabbed his head and pulled it to her breasts "Ahn! Suckle me Naruto! Ah! Suckle me like a baby!" she screamed as he started to suckle her, biting down on her nipple and drinking up the milk that seeped out. He stopped suckling her and pushed her down onto the bed, squeezing her right breast as he plowed into her harder and harder, the sound of flesh smacking together filling the air. She grabbed and squeezed the red bedsheets until her knuckles were white as a familiar pressure built in her.

"Aah!" Anko screamed in pure bliss as she came, Naruto coming seconds after her, shooting his hot seed into her waiting womb.

After Naruto took himself out of her, he collapsed onto the bed, he was getting exhausted. He looked around the room and saw Hana and Kurenai sleeping, cum all over their faces as they slept in each others arms. He looked to see Tayuya and Anko in the same position, only their faces were cleaner, and Tayuya fell asleep with her face on Anko's breasts. He sighed as he fell back on the bed. Only to have Ayame crawl up to him.

"You forgot about me Naruto-kun" Ayame whined as she massaged his cock, which shot back up.

"Ah! O-oh sorry Ayame-chan" he moaned as he grabbed her and positioned his cock at her enterance. He thrusted hard into her, breaking her hymen. Sending a scream oput of her mouth, which was quickly muffled by Naruto's tongue entering her mouth. He pumped himself in and out of her for several minutes, the two locked in a passionate kiss as they embraced each other. As he pumped into her one final time, the two felt a familiar pressure build in them

"Ah! Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" Ayame yelled as her jucies spurted onto Naruto's dick as he came into her pussy.

Ayame panted in pleasure and fatigue as she fell onto the bed, falling asleep. Naruto fell back onto the bed too, slowly but surely he fell asleep

**End LEMON of epic proportions! **

Back in Konoha

Danzo was sitting in his office, contemplating how he would remove the demon taint from the village. And as he thought a ANBU burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama!" the ANBU yelled

"What is it! I'm very busy!" he yelled.

"The Konoha treasury has been raided! Almost half of the scrolls are missing!" the ANBU yelled

"What? How!" Danzo yelled, how did anyone break into the vault?

"My ANBU squad was patrolling the area near the treasury for demon lovers when we heard an explosion" the ANBU stated

"And?" Danzo asked, curious of the answer

"Well we saw a group of thirteen people in black cloaks with bags loaded with scrolls on their backs, and they fled, we pursued them, but we lost them in the forest. Gomen Hoka-gah!" came from the ANBU as a kunai was embedded into his chest, courtesy of Danzo, the ANBU fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

"Then you did not serve the purpose you were given, and you need to die" Danzo growled as he kicked the kunai deeper, piercing his heart and killing him instantly. "No matter, no one will leave my village without my permission" he said as the secretary came in and saw the dead body "Another one Hokage-sama?" she asked

"Yes, send in Kakashi, he has a mission" Danzo commanded as the secretary nodded and left.

In the forest outside Konoha

The cloaked figures were running through the forest, hopping from tree to tree.

"Where should we head?" a female voice said from the front, the scrolls on her back clattering slightly as she jumped

"There has been talk of a tower being suddenly restored in the Water Country, I suspect Uzumaki is there" a monotone male voice said from the middle of the group

"Lets go then!" the same female voice from the front said as the group picked up speed.

--

End chapter

Next chapter "Konoha Nin In The Heart of Evil! Naruto vs Kakashi!"

Stay Tuned and R&R! Also, thanks to KnightX for being my beta!


	4. Konoha Nin In The Heart of Evil!

NSFL here to present the newest chapter of Naruto The Overlord! Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto or Overlord

* * *

Naruto The Overlord

Chapter Four: Konoha Nin In The Heart of Evil! Naruto vs Kakashi!

Note:Due to request I am re adding Tsubaki and Tsunami to the Harem and I am adding

**Kin**

**Fem. Itachi**

**Tenten**

**and Fem. Haku**

**

* * *

**

Konoha

Kakashi entered Danzo's office after being called in "What is it Hokage-sama? I was training Sasuke-sama when I got the call to come in" he said

"Kakashi, we are sending you on a S ranked mission. A small group of people have stole scrolls from the Konoha treasury and have fled the village with them" Danzo explained

"Do we have any idea of what was stolen?" Kakashi asked

"Our ANBU are still taking inventory of what was stolen" Danzo asked

"Do you want me to go alone? Or with my team?" Kakashi asked

"Kakashi, we can not risk the Uchiha with that demon and Orochimaru running around out there. Take the rest of your team but not Sasuke" Danzo ordered

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied with a nod as he left the office to gather his team

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up with a yawn, he shook his head of his sleepiness, and looked around him, all of the girls were still sleeping and he smiled as he kissed Ayame. He got up without the girls waking and started to get dressed.

With the group of people

The group stood in front of the tower.

"I sense several chakra sources in the tower, one...massive, unlike anything my bugs have ever detected. Almost...monstrous" the same monotone voice said with a hint of fear in his normally calm voice

"Right, we should tread lightly, we don't want to raise-"

"Hands up!" a minion yelled, cutting off the voice from the front as a group of fifty minions, armed to the teeth, pointed their blades as the group turned around.

One of the figures laughed "Are you kidding me! You're just midgets" he taunted

One of the minions growled before smacking the figure straight in the nuts with his wood club, causing the figure to clutch his privates and fall to the ground

"Now move!" the minions growled, the group following the minions, the figure in the front dragging the knocked out figure of the one hit in the nuts.

Five minutes Later

The group were dragged into the throne room, where Naruto was currently having a daring game of wits with Gnarl

"Got any fours?" Naruto asked with a hand full of cards as he looked over to Gnarl, who also had a hand full of cards

"Go fish sire" Gnarl stated as Naruto growled, he was about to say how boring the game was when the group of minions barged into the room with the group

"My Overlord! We caught several intruders outside!" a minion said as he dragged one of the members by the hood

"Leave us" he commanded, the minions nodded and left, cackling evilly.

Naruto looked to Gnarl "Oh! Right sire!" Gnarl said as he left the room too

Naruto got up, glaring at the group as he walked towards them slowly, his face shadowed by the helmet.

"Who sent you?" Naruto questioned

"No one, we acted on our own will" the female leader stated

"What village do you hail from" he asked

"We all are former ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" the leader stated again, getting a unseen raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Why former?" he asked as he paced back and forth

"We have stolen highly important and classified documents from the Konoha treasury" the monotone male voice said

"Hmm...Reveal yourselves!" he commanded

The group nodded and all took their hoods off, and when Naruto looked at the group, his eyes widened.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" the leader stated

"Rock Lee" another figure to her right said

"Kiba Inuzuka" the figure whacked in the nuts said in a high pitched voice

"Shino Aburame" the monotone voice in the middle said

"Shikamaru Nara" a uncaring voice in the group said

"Tenten"

"Yugao Uzuki"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Tsubaki"

"Choji Akamichi"

"Konohamaru"

"U-Udon"

"Moegi"

"Iruka Umino"

"Might Gai" the group said, all removing their hoods

Naruto's eyes widened '_M-my friends, all of them_' he thought

'**Looks like some of them actually care, eh kit?**' Kyuubi said

"Um excuse me Overlord-sama was it?" Sakura said

"Hai?"

"Could you take that helmet off, and let us see your face?" Sakura asked

Naruto sighed '_I had a feeling it would come to this_' "Very well" he replied as he grabbed his helmet, he slowly started to slide it off his head and he heard audible gasps as the helmet dropped to the ground, a loud "ting!" of the helmet meeting the concrete was the only thing that was heard in the room for several minutes as the group observed the new, feral looking Naruto. Even Shino had a look of shock on his normally stoic face.

"N-Naruto?" they asked

Ten Miles east of the Tower

"I sense several sources of chakra, one massive, unlike I've ever seen" said none other then Neji Hyuga, his Byakugan blazing as he hopped from tree branch to tree branch, alongside him was his squad of Kakashi Hatake, and a mysterious pale boy named Sai

"Right, that must be the thieves hideout" Kakashi stated as he hopped in front of Neji

"Didn't a few kunoichi disappear on a mission investigating this tower?" Sai asked in his monotone voice

"Pssh, they were probably raped by bandits and made their slaves" Kakashi growled, wondering why his team was concentrating on anything other than the mission. They picked up speed as they started to close in on the tower

In Sound Country

A gray haired young man wearing circular glasses walked into a dark room, the flame of a candle being the only light in the room.

"What is it Kabuto?" a frighteningly snake like voice asked, the glow of the light revealing a man in a white robe, a small patch of pasty white skin and a sickly yellow cat like eye being the only thing you could see of his bandaged face, other then his spiky gray hair.

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, but Sasuke didn't make it here, he was recaptured before he could make it here" Kabuto explained to the now clearly angered man

"What! Who!" Orochimaru hissed, wanting to know who took his chance of ultimate power away

"Well Naruto Uzumaki engaged him in combat, but Kakashi Hatake interfered and had Sasuke kill Naruto, and Sasuke passed out after gaining his Mangekyo Sharingan, he was taken back to Konoha after Uzumaki was left for dead" Kabuto explained

"So, Hatake betrayed the Kyuubi brat. And now Sasuke has the Mangekyo. Well, what a turn of events" Orochimaru said with a evil smile hidden by the bandages

"What are you talking about Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, his eyebrow rose in confusion

"Kabuto, you felt that wave of power yes?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes, I haven't felt anything like that since..." Kabuto started, only to have his eyes widen with realization

"Precisely, the Kyuubi" Orochimaru said with a smirk

"Orochimaru-sama, why are you smiling?" Kabuto asked, still confused by his masters demeanor

"Well, you didn't see any giant foxes roaming around, did you?" Orochimaru asked

"Well no, so that means..Naruto is still alive" Kabuto said

"Exactly, so that means I can convince him to help me destroy Konoha" Orochimaru stated

"But why would he help you? He hates you" Kabuto asked

"...When everything you know and love, is taken from you so harshly for such a ignorant reason. All you can think about is anger, hatred, and even revenge, and nothing can change your mind" Orochimaru said in a low voice

Kabuto sighed "Very well Orochimaru-sama, but don't hold your hopes too high, the boy is a too much like Jiraya in my opinion" Kabuto advised

"Ku ku ku, worry not Kabuto,when on the path of revenge, no one knows what you'll turn into, who knows, with a push in the right direction, he'll turn into a little me" Orochimaru chuckled with a smile most unpleasant.

'_This is going to be hard to explain_' Kabuto mentally sighed as he left the room, leaving his "master" to his nefarious plan

Back with Naruto and the group

"N-Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked as she walked forward

"Hai Sakura-chan..it's me" he answered

"W-what happened to you boss!" Konohamaru asked

"I've simply changed Konohamaru...for the better" Naruto said with a smile

"But- why Naruto? You were such a sweet boy" Yugao stated

"You tend to grow cold when your "brother" drives two chidoris through your chest and you're betrayed by the one you call "sensei" Naruto said with a anger filled voice as his eyes glowed with great fury

"Naruto, please, two people betrayed you bu-" Sakura started, only to be stopped by a explosive wave of killer intent sent at her, she froze in terror and so did everyone else

Naruto turned around with a rage filled look in his eyes "But what Sakura? I should forget that ever happened and go back to the place that has shunned me since birth, go back to the place that's citizens beat me, threw rocks at me, spat at me! For fucks sake I was even crucified once!" Naruto screamed, sending shock throughout his listeners

"W-what!" Yugao yelled, believing his words to be false. She had read everything on Naruto, and crucification was never in the ANBU reports detailing his attacks, nor in his medical records.

"It's true, look!" he said as he lifted his sleeves up to show a large hole going through both of his arms, he also lifted his pants legs up to show similar holes to the horrified group

"W-when did this happen?" Iruka asked, enraged beyond all beleif that someone did this and got away with it

"Three days prior to graduation Iruka-sensei" Naruto explained "They cornered me and got me into the forest" he continued "If it wasn't for Gai-sensei, I would have died" he finished as everyone looked to Gai.

"Gai-sensei? Is that true!" Tenten and Lee asked

"It's true, if it wasn't for me, poor Naruto-san would have been killed!" Gai said

_flashback_

_"Get the demon up there!" a villager shouted as two other pinned Naruto's arm to a cross_

_"Do it!" a silver haired masked ANBU shouted to the group._

_The villagers nodded and put a large nail onto Naruto's arm_

_"W-what are you doing!" Naruto screamed as his eyes widened_

_"Shut up! Suffer like our families did!" a villager yelled as he grabbed a hammer and smashed it into Naruto's arm_

_Naruto screamed in extreme pain as the nail drove through his flesh and bone, embedding itself into the wood_

_The villager put a nail on his other arm_

_"N-no, please" Naruto cried in no avail, the villager smashed the nail into his arm and another scream of pain came from Naruto. The villagers repeated this process with his legs._

_Naruto by now was crying and begging for them to stop "Please, what did I do!" he choked out_

_"You ruined our lives demon!" the same villager yelled as he took another nail and positioned it at Naruto's forehead "Now die!" he said as he rose his hand up and the crowd started to cheer, and right when the villager was about to swing the hammer down, effectively ending Naruto's life, a yell of "__**Dainamikku Entorii! **__(Dynamic Entry)" pierced the air, and a flying foot came crashing into the side of the villagers face, sending him flying and crashing into a tree, everyone looked to see the culprit and saw none other then the Handsome devil of Konoha, Might Gai!_

_"Gai you fool!" a villager yelled_

_"You are the fools! How dare you attack a boy!" Gai roared as he got in his stance_

_"Hm, very well, we'll have to kill you first! Get him!" a villager roared to the other villagers._

_"Stop!" a voice yelled, everyone looked to see a small army of ANBU "You will not harm the boy" they yelled as they ran at the group and started to knock them all out._

_Meanwhile in the chaos the silver haired ANBU took his chance to escape amidst the chaos "Damn that Gai, why did he stop the execution? Did he care for that filth! How dare he! He killed Sensei and needs to die!" he muttered to himself as he hopped through the trees away from the scene_

_Gai found Naruto and grabbed a sword from one of the knocked out ANBU and ripped the nails out of Naruto among his screams as he pulled each nail out. When all of the nails were out, he grabbed Naruto's now limp form and rushed him to Sarutobi, fearing the worst_

_end flashback_

Everyone stared in shock

"Arigato for that Gai-sensei" Naruto said with a bow

"My pleasure Naruto-san!" Gai said with his trade mark "nice guy" pose, including shining teeth.

"Right, no-" Naruto started until his ear twitched and he heard

"Okay, this is the place, scout it out and find those scrolls, kill anyone who you find" he heard Kakashi order, his blood boiling as he heard his voice.

"Hai" came the reply of his team members, his eyes widened and he looked out the window to see Neji, his eyes widened and then narrowed as his blood boiled to the near point of evaporation, he turned to the group with the coldest, angriest eyes they've ever seen "Y-you set me up" he growled

"W-what?" Sakura asked

"You led them here, it was all a trick, you don't care for me! It was a lie!" he roared as his eyes began to glow like embers with rage

"Naruto please!" Sakura pleaded

"NO! I won't listen! Guards!" Naruto yelled as a group of minions swarmed into the room, putting the group on edge

"Yes sire!" the minions asked

"Take them to the cells, I have a few rats to deal with" he said as he grabbed his helmet and put it back on before jumping out the gaping hole in the wall

"Yes sire. Let's move you meat bags!" one of the browns said as he held his spear at the group, the group had no choice but to surrender and follow the minions to the cells

"Go on!" one of the browns said as they poked Sakura in the butt with his spear

"Hmm?" Sakura gasped before growling "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she kicked the minion through the wall, three blues jumped behind her and shot her with tranq darts from their blow guns, she groaned before falling to the ground, the blues grabbed her legs and dragged her into the cell while two others went to go tend to the injured brown

With Naruto

Naruto landed onto the ground, causing the ground below him to crack and a tremor to rock the ground

Kakashi felt the earth shake and was slightly startled "Neji, go check that out, Sai and I will continue searching" Kakashi ordered as he pulled a kunai out of his holster, preparing for anything.

"Hai" Neji said with slight fear in his voice, he looked in the direction of the tremor and saw the entity with the unholy chakra he saw earlier, he gulped, shaking all fear off as he advanced, or at least he thought he did, until he noticed his hands shaking as he grasped his kunai tightly.

Naruto waited around the corner, one gauntlet off, waiting for Neji.

"A-anyone there?" Neji asked shakily as he advanced to the corner of the building, the last thing he would ever see was a large clawed hand swipe across his face. He yelled in extreme pain as the claw pierced his eye, slashed across his nose and slashed across his other eye, his world immediately went black as blood flowed down from his eyes and down his face, he fell to the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching his destroyed eyes as he rolled around on the ground.

Naruto became annoyed by the scream and grabbed Neji by the throat, silencing him "You deserve this for betraying my friendship" he whispered into Neji's ear

Neji's eyes widened "K-Kyuubi?" he asked fearfully

Naruto scowled from Neji's response "No, Naruto!" he growled as he snapped Neji's neck, his body falling limp in Naruto's arms, he dropped the limp body to the ground

"Who's there!" Kakashi yelled, running to the scene after hearing the screaming, he saw the helmet wearing man and lifted his hi-ate up, revealing his sharingan "You will pay for your insolence!" he roared as he pulled out a kunai

"You dare threaten me Sharingan no Kakashi?" Naruto asked as his Mangekyou Shannengan (sorry for the stupid name ^_^') flared to life

Kakashi's eyes widened "I-impossible! No one has had the Rinengan since the-"

"Rikudō Sennin" Naruto interupted

"W-what are you!" Kakashi asked fearfully

"Look for yourself" Naruto said as he took his helmet off and tossed it on the ground

Kakashi's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger "WHY WON'T YOU DIE! **RAIKARI!**" he screamed as he formed his signature move, and charged Naruto, but before he could drive his arm through Naruto's chest, it was grabbed by Naruto and snapped in three different places, Kakashi screamed in agony as his jutsu deactivated. Naruto threw him down to the ground.

"Because, I won't die until this world is mine and Konoha is in flames!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi

Kakashi's eyes widened before he passed out from pain

Naruto smirked as several minions swarmed near him "Sire! Are you alright, a strange pale boy ran away when he saw us" the leader of the group said

"No, I'm fine, burn the corpse, and prep this one in the torture room" Naruto said as he pointed his boot at Kakashi and his finger at Neji

"Ha ha! Very well sire!" the leader cackled as he and other minions grabbed Kakashi, Naruto following as two reds put fireballs on Neji, sending him ablaze

Dungeon

Sakura cried, she was ecstatic at first to see Naruto, but when she had seen the monster he had become, and as she looked at the chains binding her and everyone elses arms and legs.

"Shut up you whore!" one of the browns shouted as Naruto and the browns carrying Kakashi passed through the room, Sakura saw Kakashi, knocked out and bloody. 'K-Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?' she thought as he was taken into a dark and musty smelling room, a large wooden door slamming shut with a BOOM that echoed thriough the room shutting away the horrible acts that were about to be committed there.

* * *

This chapter is done!

Next chapter "Kakashi's punishment, calling forth an alliance"

Stay tuned and R&R!


	5. Kakashi's punishment

NSFL here to present the newest chapter of Naruto The Overlord! Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto or Overlord

--

Naruto The Overlord

Chapter Five : Kakashi's punishment, Calling Forth an Alliance

Note: Due to request I am re adding a few people from the Harem

**  
****Kamina, Ranke, Fugai  
**  
**Fuka**

**and adding Hinata and Hanabi**

Note#2: This chapter will include a graphic torture scene, Viewer Discretion Advised!

**--**

Kakashi awoke with a groan, he looked to his left and then to his right to see Naruto, with a evil smile on his face, he glared at him "What the fuck are you smiling at demon?" Kakashi sneered

"Oh, I'm just laughing at the fuuuun, we're going to have" Naruto said in a almost sadistically gleeful voice

"What are you-

"**Tsukiyomi!**" Naruto yelled as his eye started to spin, and as hard as Kakashi tried to resist, it was futile, he was sent hurling into his inner subconscious

--

_Kakashi's inner mind_

_Kakashi looked around, he was tied to a pole, Naruto looking at him, the area was devoid of all color except for black and red, the area constantly deformed, objects growing a ghost and moving around themselves before returning into one object, like a psychedelic acid trip gone psycho._

_"So you're going to torture me eh demon? Go ahead, I can take it" Kakashi spat_

_"Oh heh heh heh, I'm not going to torture you" Naruto said chuckling as Kakashi stared in confusion "They are" Naruto said as he pointed to his right, Kakashi looked to the right to see four blurs, as he concentrated on them his eyes widened, the blurs had turned into his old squad, Minato Namikaze, Obito Uchiha, and Rin, the fourth blur turned into his very father, Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang._

_"Now that your "partners" and father are here, I'll leave you five to..catch up" Naruto gloated as he disappeared in a blur_

_Kakashi looked at the four in horror, Obito and Rin had scowls on their face and Sakumo and Minato had disappointed looks on their faces._

_"Why did you betray us Kakashi!" Obito yelled as he pulled a longsword out of apparently thin air_

_"You tried to kill the future of Konoha!" Rin yelled as she too drew out a longsword_

_"I did not! I didn't put a finger on the Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled back_

_"The Uchihas can burn! The Namikazes are, or should I say were the future of Konoha" Sakumo yelled as he pulled his own sword out_

_"B-but sensei was the only Namikaze!" Kakashi yelled to only feel cold steel pierce his flesh, he looked to see a sword through his chest, he looked up to see Minato "S-sensei, why?" Kakashi sniffled_

_"You dare to insult my clan by saying I'm the only one? Naruto is my child and you are a disgrace to what Konoha was in it's nobler times" Minato spat_

_"B-but it's in it's noble times now sensei! The demon is gone and that old fart Sarutobi is- agh!" Kakashi yelled before being stabbed through the back by Sakumo_

_"How dare you insult Sarutobi-sama, he was the noblest man alive and you and everyone in the village is scum for celebrating his death" Sakumo growled as he dug the blade deeper_

_"I don't care what you say! We of the new Konoha are the greatest force in the wrold! We hold no sympathy for any-ugh!" Kakashi started before getting stabbed through the stomach by Obito and Rin, and this continued for the next twenty four hours, Kakashi spurting off about how he and Konoha were now the greatest without Naruto, and one of the four driving a new blade into Kakashi, by the time twenty four Tsukiyomi hours had passed, Kakashi had swords embedded in every inch of his body except for his neck, head, and heart, even his Achilles heels had swords through them, he was covered in blood, every inch of his clothes were soaked, completely red, he looked as the images faded away and he returned to the real world._

--

Real World

Kakashi gasped as the Tsukiyomi experience took it's affect on his body, he wheezed from fatigue and exhaustion

Naruto clapped slowly "Well I must admit I'm surprised you survived, but I am also overjoyed" Naruto said with a evil smile "Because now" Naruto continued as he picked up a kunai "The real fun can begin" he said as he grabbed Kakashi's arm and ripped the sleeve off, he took the knife to his mouth and blew some fire onto the blade, making it glow and sizzle, he then pressed it into Kakashi's wrist, searing the flesh, Kakashi grunted in pain and tried to squirm, but was too weak. And not only did Naruto keep the blade on the wrist, but he also, to Kakashi's horror began cutting his hand from his arm, he screamed in pain as Naruto reached the bone and began mercilessly cutting through it, finally reaching the other side, completely disconnecting the hand from his body

"And this one" Naruto said as he went over to the other hand

"No wait-AGH!" Kakashi screamed out in pain as Naruto cut off his other hand slowly.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's other arm and went to his forearm, and he slashed it through Kakashi's arm, he slowly slid it downwards, peeling the skin off his arm, only leaving muscle, Kakashi started to scream in agonizing pain, he never expected the demon to be like this, he thought it to be dumb and weak, not brutal and vicious, and where he was once smug and confident he would win, he was now scared, scared of dying. "P-please" he begged.

Naruto looked at him with rage filled eyes "Please what!" he yelled "Please stop TORTURING THE ONE BEHIND EVERYTHING THAT HAS GONE WRONG IN MY LIFE!! You were the one who set up the crucification! You were the one who tried to kill me when I was eight with that damned Raikari! And now, I'm returning the favor! SEVERAL TIMES OVER!!!" Naruto roared in a unholy voice as he grabbed two rusty swords and drove them through Kakashi's arm, causing him to scream again. he took two more and drove them through his legs, once again Kakashi screamed out.

"Ya know Kakashi, every time I've seen you, I've never seen a sight of joy. Strange, every human should smile at some point in their life, so I asked my self "Why so serious?" about you, and I was going to ask you the question, but I never got the chance...so Kakashi....why so serious?" Naruto asked to a silent Kakashi. "Well then I asked myself, how can I put a smile on my sensei's face? And now... now I know how" he said as he picked up his kunai again. "Now..let's put a smile on that face!" he said as he pulled Kakashi's mask down, revealing his face as he positioned the kunai at the tip of his cheek "After all, shouldn't all scarecrows have smiles on their faces?" he finished as he punctured the flesh, sliding it to the the other side of his face, creating a Glasgow smile on him, causing him to scream out in pain again.

"And now....I'm going to take what you hold dearest" Naruto growled as he took his gauntlet off to show his claws, Kakashi knew right away what was going to happen and before he could even widen his eyes, Naruto drove his claws through Kakashi's left eye, completely destroying his sharingan, Kakashi only whimpered as he felt the kunai touch his throat and he heard Naruto say "This is the end" in a growl, Kakashi only closed his eye, waiting for deaths embrace

Naruto slid the kunai across Kakashi's throat slowly, blood spraying out of his neck as he gagged and his eye widened, after dragging the blade along his throat for a full minute, he slowly slashed his jugular, ensuring his death. Naruto left the room, slamming the door and leaving Kakashi to drown in his own blood.

--

Near the Tower

Two men walked down a path, one looked like a young man, with short, messy black hair, silver skin, and dull green eyes with slit pupils. Lines descended from his eyes like Jiraya, only straight and the color cyan, making it appear as if he is crying. His face was in a frown, the expression he almost always had plastered on his face. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. He had a strange, large hole at the base of his throat. On the left side of his head he had half of a helmet made out of bone.

The other one was a larger man, who had spiky blue hair and blue eyes, which have blue/green lines below them similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. His attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and he wears it open, leaving his muscular chest revealed and showing a large hole similar to the one on the left except it was on his abdomen. The right side of his face though was the most intriguing part of him, along his right jaw bone was a fragment of a mask that looked exactly like a human jaw, except it had a point at the top of the curve, and the teeth were sharp and predatory, almost like a shark.

"Hey Ulquiorra, where the hell are we going again?" the blue haired man asked

"We are going to investigate that disturbance Aizen-sama felt Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said to his "partner" in his normal depressed sounding voice. As much as he loathed this set up, he had a mission and he would do it

"Right" Grimmjow growled when the sun was suddenly blotched out, leaving darkness, the two looked up to see a large creature that breathed fire fly through the air with large wings, around it were the nine Nazgûls and the Witch King, all riding their fell beast mounts, they were heading towards the tower

"Well, it looks like we're not the only ones who felt that power" Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra nodded in approval

"For once, I agree with you Grimmjow, every supernatural force for several thousand of miles must have been drawn to the power flux" Ulquiorra said

"Yeah, let's get over there" Grimmjow replied as the two picked up their paces

--

On a hill overlooking the tower

A man in purple armor stood on a hill, one red eye gleaming from the darkness of the inside of his matching purple helmet, a large sword with a eye that disturbingly seemed alive with the way it blinked and moved around, observing it's environment, the sword was gripped by a large brown clawed hand

"So, that's the disturbance? Whoever is the master of that tower will feel my wrath! And I shall get another soul in the process!" Nightmare yelled as he ran down the hill towards the tower

--

On another hill overlooking the tower

A large wolf stood on the hill, the alarming thing about this wolf was not it's beautiful silver fur, or it's piercing yellow eyes, but it was the fact that the wolf stood on two feet, and it had blue pants on with a orange cloth belt, this creature was what many people call a lycanthrobe, or a werewolf in simpler terms. The creature growled at the castle, as if he was suspicious of the forces in the tower, it rushed at the tower

--

Back at the Tower

Naruto stormed out of the tower to see two browns hoisting the burnt corpse of Neji over a cliff, ready to drop him. "Stop!" Naruto growled as the browns froze "Drop him" he ordered as the browns did so

"Why master?" the brown asked

"I have to do something" Naruto said as he walked over to Neji and put his hand on Neji's head. "....Give me your memories" he said as he literally ripped Neji's spirit out of his body and absorbed it, he closed his eyes and began to recall Neji's memories

--

_Neji's memories_

_1 Day Earlier_

_Neji walked into the main house, he was to meet Hiashi, who had something important to tell him. He entered Hiashi's room_

_"Ah Neji, come in" Hiashi said with a rare smile_

_"Hai" Neji said as he entered, closing the door on his way in "What is it you wanted Hiashi-sama?" he asked_

_"Well Neji, I've talked to the clan elders and..we would like you to join the main family" Hiashi said to the shocked Neji_

_"N-nani!?" Neji exclaimed_

_"It's true, we would also like to remove the caged bird seal from you" Hiashi said as he went over to Neji and lifted his headband up, he did some hand signs and his hands glowed green, he placed his hand on Neji's forehead and shouted "Kai!", and in a instant the seal faded, Neji was so surprised and happy that he dropped to his knees and started sobbing "O-oh arigato Hiashi-sama, arigato!" he cried_

_"Wait, there is one thing you must do, to repay our great kindness" Hiashi said in a stern voice, Neji looked up_

_"Anything!" Neji exclaimed_

_"Kill the Kyuubi" Hiashi ordered_

_"I don't understand Hiashi-sama, hasn't the Kyuubi been dead for thirteen years?" Neji asked_

_"Not true, the bijuus cannot be killed, so the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox, turning him into a boy, named Naruto Uzumaki" Hiashi lied to the shocked Neji_

_"Y-you mean that-"_

_"You were friends with a demon, yes" Hiashi interrupted  
_

_"So, to become a true member of the clan, I must murder Kyuubi?" Neji asked_

_"Yes, Danzo has already started to remove the demon taint from the village. My daughter was weak, she held feeling for the scum so I exiled her from the village, but to truly be rid of the corruption the demon must die" Hiashi said_

_Neji stayed silent for several seconds "I...will do it Hiashi-sama, I will begin the search at once" Neji said as he left the room, sealing his fate_

_--_

_4 Hours Later_

_Neji entered the Hokage's office, Sai and Kakashi waiting for him._

_"Ah, you're here Neji, we can discuss the info of the mission now" Danzo said as he passed a file over to the group, Kakashi opened the file and began reading the contents_

_"ANBU have reviewed the damages and have calculated that a majority of the Forbidden jutsu scrolls, including some we retrieved from Orochimaru when he fled after the Chunnin Exams were stolen, as well as some personal files and blueprints for our defense system, as such, capturing the scrolls are a critical objective, failure to do so will result in execution" Danzo growled_

_"Hai, we'll retrieve the scrolls at once" the group minus Sai said_

_"Now get out of my sights" Danzo sneered as the group took their leave_

_End Flashback_

--

Naruto opened his eyes '_So they were telling the truth_' he thought as a brown broke him out of his thoughts

"Master, what would you like us to do?" the brown asked

"Get rid of him like the trash he is" Naruto growled as he spat on Neji

"And the scarecrow man?"

"...You just answered your own question" Naruto answered

The minions stood in silence, pondering Naruto's words when they realized what he was talking about "Ah! It shall be done sire!" they exclaimed as Naruto entered the castle, slamming the door on his way in.

--

Dungeon

The group stood in silence, still shackled when they heard footsteps, they looked to see Naruto, he walked up to the door of the cells and opened it, and he walked up to the shackles of everyone and broke them "You're free to go if you want" he said as he began to leave when he heard a yell of "Hey!" he turned around to see the one most likely to mouth of..f mouthing off, Kiba

"Yes Kiba?"

"What the hell man! You imprison us and now you're letting us go! What's with the change of heart?!" he demanded

"I have gathered substantial evidence of your innocence, therefore I have no grounds to imprison you" Naruto stated as he started to walk out of the room

"U-uh Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned around

"Yes?"

"W-what happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

Naruto simply pointed towards the open door of the torture chamber, the group's eyes wandered to the room and then widened in horror, Kiba ran to the toilet in his cell and proceeded to empty his stomach

They stared in horror and then noticed Naruto leaving the room, their gaze returned to Kakashi, the whole group hated Kakashi for what he did to Naruto, but they never expected him to die such a horrifying death, and at Naruto's hands no doubt. Sakura snapped out of her bewilderment and ran upstairs to Naruto

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, who didn't even turn around

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked

"W-we would like to join you in your quest" she announced, intriguing Naruto enough to make him turn around

--

Konoha

Sai walked into the Hokage's office

"What is the news Sai? And where is your team?" Danzo asked

"They were killed. Which leads me to announce dreaded news...Naruto Uzumaki is still alive" Sai announced to the shocked Danzo

--

End Chapter

Next Chapter: An Alliance of Darkness! Let the Orgy Continue!

Stay tuned and answer my new poll!


	6. An Alliance of Darkness

NSFL here to present the newest chapter of Naruto The Overlord! Please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto The Overlord

Chapter Six: An Alliance of Darkness!

Note: Obviously this chapter will have a **LEMON**

Note#2: I'm going to keep the Harem a secret, but I will tell you there will be some crossovers and it will be a BIG Harem, so if you don't enjoy those, this is fair warning, don't flame my story because you don't approve of my tastes

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura "Hmm..quite the offer you've made Sakura-chan... I will definitely consider it, so until I've made my decision, you and everyone else shall stay in the luxurious bedrooms on the second floor of the tower" Naruto said to the overjoyed Sakura

"Oh! Arigato Overlord-sama!" Sakura said with a bow

"Please, call me Naruto" Naruto said with a smile until he heard a yawn from behind him, he and Sakura looked back and Sakura looked shocked, then enraged

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screeched

'_Ah...fuck_' Naruto thought

* * *

Danzo looked rather worried after receiving news of the Kyuubi container still being alive, the beast would attempt to hunt Danzo down, and with the way the village is in now, he would no doubt succeed, his followers, though fanatical, were weaklings compared to Naruto, not to mention all of those various scrolls being stolen, who knows who has them now? He had to think of something, and he had to think quick. He sat at his desk for several minutes, thinking of a plan as his secretary looking at him anxiously, and that was when it hit him

"Get in contact with Oto NOW!" Danzo yelled at his secretary, who jumped at the sudden breaking of silence and fled the scene, Danzo smirked as he sat down at his desk '_Soon Kyuubi...soon you shall meet your end, and then I'll be one step closer to my goal_' he thought, his smirk growing bigger.

Back with Naruto

Sakura was currently fuming, and why you may ask? Well the nearly naked breasts of Ayame, only covered by a towel, were pressed into Naruto's back, who was blushing

"Come on Naruto-kun...I want to play some more" Ayame whined, still completely oblivious of Sakura, who was red-faced with anger as she clenched her teeth with rage, a terrified Naruto looking on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!" Sakura roared, finally getting the attention of Ayame

"Eek! Sakura-chan! How long have you been there?" Ayame yelled, frightened

"SINCE YOU STARTED SEDUCING NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled, but suddenly peeped and covered her mouth after adding the suffix

Ayame gave a sly smirk, losing all feeling of fear in her "Oh hoh, so it's kun now eh?" Ayame said as she approached Sakura "When did this happen? Hmm?" she asked

"W-well I-"

"What's going on?" a tired voice asked, the three looked up to the stairwell to see a tired looking Anko, Kurenai, Tayuya, and Hana trudging down the stairs, wearing only towels

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, ready to crack some heads open

"What's going on!" Kiba yelled as he and Shino ran up to see the girls "Doh! Holy shit! Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled as blood spilled from his nose, Shino turned around to hide his blush and the blood dripping out of his nose

Kurenai yelled in surprise "W-what are you two doing here?" she asked, blushing

"W-well we uh-" Kiba started saying, when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and sure enough, the whole group came running up to see what the commotion was, and they saw the girls and stared in either anger (The girls) at Naruto, or not looking at him at all due to massive nosebleeds (Boy, that's a tough one!).

'_Whoo boy this is awkward_' Naruto thought

"Naruto!" the girls minus Ayame and the girls on the stairs screamed, ready to rip him to shreds

"Wait! Wait! I can explain!" Naruto yelled, even though he really couldn't, I mean what the hell was he going to say? He couldn't just say that he had sex with them because he loved them all, that would get him killed instantly...that means he had only one choice

"Okay...explain!"

"W-well you see Tayuya and Ayame were injured and so I took care of them, and when they woke up, Kurenai-sensei, Anko, and Hana came, and... well one thing led to another and...well we did it" he explained to the aghast girls, that statement was all it took, Sakura and Ino exploded and attacked Naruto with the fury of a rabid bear on steroids,they were punching him, kicking him, choking him, everything,

After mercilessly beating him for three minutes Iruka and Gai finally managed to pull the two off Naruto, who was surprisingly unharmed, not a single fist mark on his body, not even any marks on his throat when they strangled him and stomped on his throat

The two huffed before heading upstairs

Naruto sighed as he got up '_...That could have gone better_' he thought, coughing as he got the wind back in him

"Master, are you alright?" Gnarl asked as he went over to Naruto

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said as he started walking until he felt something on his foot, he lifted his boot up to see a envelope, he grabbed the envelope and saw the words "For Naruto" scrawled on the front, he was about to open the envelope when he heard a horn being played from within the tower and the minions started to scramble out the front door

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Intruders have been spotted in the area sire" Gnarl explained, Naruto quickly nodded and rushed outside.

Outside

"What the hell are these things!" Grimmjow yelled as he cut down some minions

"I have no idea! Keep fighting!" Ulquiorra yelled back as he stabbed a minion through the mouth, causing the minion to screech and gurgle as it fell to the ground

"Defend the castle, protect the Overlord and his women!" one of the minion screeched

A new wave charged the two when a yell of "Halt!" entered their ears, and they followed the order, ceasing their attack.

"Hey, they stopped" Grimmjow stated

"And I can see why" Ulquiorra replied as he saw Naruto exit the castle

"Ah perfect! Their leader!" Grimmjow roared as he blindly charged Naruto, he swung his sword downwards, attempting to bisect the boy, and he would of possibly succeeded if the blade hadn't been stopped by said boy, and then as quick as lightning, he punched Grimmjow, sending the shocked Espada flying into a tree

"W-what the fuck!" Grimmjow groaned, as he got up he coughed up some blood. His eyes widened 'w-what the? No one has been able to do that since...him!' Grimmjow growled as he remembered a certain orange haired shinigami, he growled in rage again before flashing a sadistically evil smile "Well you seem to be able to handle yourself kid! Let's see how you fare to this!" he yelled as he fired his Cero at Naruto who dodged to the right, blowing up a tree in the process

"Ooh, terrifying!" Naruto taunted, causing Grimmjow to growl again, he fired another Cero at Naruto and it looked like it hit him square in the chest and sent him into a tree before completely destroying it, leaving it a burnt husk, Naruto nowhere to be seen

"Ha! Take that you little shit!" Grimmjow yelled as he turned around and began to walk away when someone knocked on the back of his head, he turned around and was face to face with Naruto, who simply smirked before slapping Grimmjow in the face, making him recoil slightly

"Heh, quite the punch you pack little man!" Grimmjow yelled as he swung his blade again, only for Naruto to leap up into the air and kick Grimmjow right in the jaw, causing him to double back in pain as Naruto landed on the ground like a feather.

Grimmjow growled in frustration "That's it! You're dead!" he yelled as he swung one more time, and this time, he decapitated Naruto

"Heh! Piece of shit" Grimmjow said as he turned around, and he was about to start walking away when he heard a poof, he looked behind him to see Naruto gone and in place of him was smoke, he looked around the area, trying to find Naruto.

"Hey pinhead!" Grimmjow heard from above, he looked up just in time to see Naruto's fists fly down and crash into his face, sending him into the ground.

Grimmjow got up again, ready for another assault, he was just about to swing when Nightmare jumped down at the two, both jumping back as his giant sword crashed down to the ground, causing an explosion of dust to fly and scatter, causing the three others to cover their eyes

When the dust cleared, the three saw the large man, decked out in purple armor, his red eyes glaring at Naruto and Grimmjow

'_Who the fuck is this guy?_' Naruto and Grimmjow thought

"I will show you...the greatest NIGHTMARE!" Nightmare roared as he charged the two, Naruto was about to attack when the mysterious werewolf leaped on his back and tried to chew on his shoulder, but couldn't get his teeth through Naruto's armor.

While Naruto fought the werewolf, Grimmjow began battling Nightmare, they swung their swords, crashing into each other with enough force to cause sparks to fly everywhere, the two growled at each other before continuing their fight. Nightmare swung at his opponent who slid under the massive sword and slashed at the creature's exposed leg, but his blade was blocked by the purple boot of Nightmare, which not only blocked the blade but also slammed into the side of Grimmjow's face, dropping him to the ground

Naruto finally punched the wolf in the face as it continued to try to maul Naruto, causing it to fall off, as the two got up, the werewolf growled and lunged at Naruto, who jumped in the air and began doing handsigns "___**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!**_" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique) he yelled as he fired four fireballs in the shape of dragons at the wolf who dodged three of them but was hit by the fourth, hitting it with enough force to send the wolf into the ground. Naruto landed and grabbed the wolf by the throat, and before it could bite him he threw it into a tree, causing a huge crack to form from the impact. The wolf growled as it got back up and was about to attack again when the tree fell down and slammed onto it, knocking it out.

In the castle

"Wow, Naruto sure has gotten strong!" Kiba exclaimed, as he watched Naruto fight from a window

"Yeah, he certainly isn't the "dobe" we knew him as in the academy" Ino commented, as she too watched Naruto from the window, along with the rest of the Gennin. They watched in awe until they heard some growling behind them, they turned around to see two devilish looking dog creatures, they had brown skin, sharp horns protruding from their head, teeth as sharp as steak knifes, and piercing red eyes.

"What the hell are these things?" Iruka asked

"**ZUUULLL!**" the one on the right roared as it charged the group along with the one on the left, causing the ninjas to get into their battle stances, ready to fight the beasts

Back with Naruto

Naruto charged at Nightmare, his sword drawn as he attempted to stab him, but the beast of a man saw it coming and grabbed Naruto's sword, breaking it in half as he threw him away from him. Grimmjow, took the chance to stab Nightmare through the chest, but he only chuckled as he pulled the blade out of his chest and threw it aside. and began to choke Grimmjow

"The time is ripe, you shall become part of me." Nightmare growled as he gripped his sword, ready to stab when Naruto came up behind him, driving the sharpened stub of his sword along with his fist through Nightmare's chest, causing the monster to roar in pain, giving Grimmjow enough time to fire a Cero into Nightmare's face, who released him as he clenched the fresh wounds he suffered.

"Rrrgh! You two are quite strong! Your souls will be a great addition!" Nightmare growled as he pulled the bloody stump of a sword out of his chest and threw it to the ground, before charging at the two again

"Wait! Perhaps we can make a deal!" Naruto yelled to Nightmare, causing him to stop in confusion

In the castle

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he leaped at Vinz Clortho, kicking the demonic animal in the face, tripping it up and then kicking it in the face again, sending it flying into the wall.

Konohamaru screamed as Zuul started charging at him, running away in fright.

"Akamaru let's take that beast down! **Gatsūga! (Piercing Fang)**" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started their deadly spinning attack, hitting Zuul like a drill and throwing it through a wall.

"Hey you! Go get Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Gnarl, before going back to the battle with the two demon dogs

Gnarl nodded as he jumped out the window

Back to Naruto

"What exactly do you mean?" Nightmare asked Naruto, confused at the possibility of a deal

"You want souls right? Well join me and you will have many, many souls to harvest" Naruto said to Nightmare, attempting to convince Nightmare to join his cause of world domination

"Oh, and what would make me want to serve you?" the beast growled at the now scowling Overlord

"I will be all powerful in due time my friend, and all who fight me will die, make no mistake. So why not join the winning team before its too late?" Naruto said, angering Nightmare, choosing to swing in anger at the person who dare threaten him, but what happened next surprised him, Naruto stopped Soul Edge, a evil demonic sword, dead in its tracks with his bare hand, he then kicked Nightmare in the chest, sending him flying, Soul Edge staying firmly in Naruto's hands

He got up and walked back over to Naruto, who returned the giant sword back to him. "See what I mean?" he asked as the beast before him grabbed his sword back.

"You seem to speak the truth. However if you attempt to deceive me I will destroy you without hesitation" Nightmare growled

"I promise you I speak the truth..uh...-"

"Nightmare, and I will join you...for now" he replied in his growly voice.

"And you two?" he asked Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

"We don't have a say in the situation, we will return to our leader and decide there. Farewell for now" Ulquiorra answered, Grimmjow grunted in response, still upset that he got his ass kicked by a thirteen year old.

The two used their **Garganta** technique to go to Hueco Mundo, to inform their leader of the...interesting info they've learned

As Naruto began to walk into the castle, he heard a roar upstairs and Gnarl landed on his shoulder from the window.

"Sire! There are some strange beasts upstairs menacing your guests!" Gnarl explained to his master, Naruto responding by running into the castle and upstairs, to see Vinz fly across the room, and crash into the wall,

Sakura screamed as Zuul lunged at her, ready to tear her face off when a loud whistle echoed through the room

The beasts swung their heads toward the noise, seeing Naruto. The two growled and lunged at him but stopped dead in their tracks as they gazed into his eyes, gleaming as fiery red as theirs, they soon started to whimper and sat down

"What are your names?" he asked

"**I am Zuul**" the one on the right said

"**I am Vinz Clortho**" the one on the left said

"Why are you here?" he asked

"**We sensed an immense power surge and decided to follow it, in hopes of a new master**" Vinz answered

"What happened to your other master?"

"**It was destroyed by the ones known as...the Ghostbusters**" Zuul answered, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto and many of the other people in the room.

"I am the source of the power. Will you serve under me?" Naruto asked, his eyes glowing like embers at them, and by simply looking through this person's eyes, they saw the intense evil he possessed

"**Yes, we will guard your castle and protect the inhabitants**" the two growled

"Good" Naruto said with a smile, turning towards the group, his eyes glowing red, the group looked shocked, especially Iruka, who knew exactly what Naruto now possessed.

"N-Naruto! Y-you have the Rinnengan! And the Sharingan? B-but the Rinnengan was jus-"

"Just a legend Iruka-sensei to entertain the masses? How dense you are for believing it to be merely a rumor." Naruto responded, causing Iruka to frown from being called dense, and by Naruto of all people!

"No, the Rinnengan was a legendary dojutsu, once held by the Rikudō Sennin, the holder of the ten-tailed beast!" Naruto said to the group, who were shocked by this revelation

"W-what?" Iruka and the other older ninjas yelled in surprise

"Yes, the ten tailed beast was sealed in the Rikudō Sennin to protect the world from it's wrath, however he knew that the beast would be released in the event of his inevitable death, so, he dived the beast into nine portions, now known as the nine tailed beasts. I only know the locations of two at this point. Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki, who is now sealed in Sabaku no Gaara, and Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox who was sealed into the Fourth Hokage's son, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, forcing each and every person in the room to go wide eyed with shock. Naruto, was the son of the Foruth Hokage! Though the news of him harboring Kyuubi was really only shocking to the Genin.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura and Ino yelled

"It's true Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I had one of the most powerful demons in the world harbored in me, costing my mother and father their lives" Naruto said, Ino blushing at the added suffix

"Wait a minute, you just said "had"!" Kiba yelled

"Ah, yes Kiba, I "had" him in me, until Sasuke drove that last Chidori through my chest and Kakashi sent me to the bottom of the lake, the Kyuubi offered to fuse with me and save my life, so I did, and that's what caused that huge tower of chakra and...my new...form" he explained to the group, trying to find the words to explain his change.

"so...you, fused with Kyuubi?" Yugao asked

'Yes, but he prefers to be called Uryū" Naruto responded

"Uryū?"

"I honestly don't know yet, he hasn't told me either" Naruto answered

"Is there some place we can rest?" Sakura asked Naruto

"There are some rooms , two hallways over that way, two people to a room, leave something on the door for people to know it's occupied, the large room at the end of the hallway belongs to the Overlord, you may only enter there when invited" Gnarl explained to the group as he pointed to the left of him.

"Arigato" the group responded as they went through the large gray stone hallway, five redwood doors with a black iron handle on each side, with a twin redwood door at the very end of the hall, a evil, demonic looking metal face adorning both doors.

Sakura passed a door on the right, with a purple hat with three violet colored circular shaped things on the top with the Sound village's emblem on the back of the hat and bandages wrapped all around it nailed to the wall via a kunai, a white bandanna tied to another kunai next to it.

_'I recognize that bandana as Ayame's, but who owns this hat? Why did Naruto-kun bring a Sound ninja here? Was it that red haired broad at the stairwell? What did he say her name was again? Tayuka? Tayuya? Whatever_' Sakura thought as she continued through the hallway, passing a door with a picture of Anko and Kurenai smiling together, until she reached a door that was open, she looked inside to see Ino. She opened the door more, creaking a bit, causing Ino to turn around suddenly.

"Oh, it's you Sakura, what do you want?" Ino asked

"Umm, I was wondering if I could stay in this room with you?" she asked

"Why? There's plenty of other rooms there" Ino said

"Well, you're the only other one here who I consider a friend, other than Naruto-kun, and I haven't been invited in his room so...yeah" Sakura answered

Ino looked at Sakura to see her expression, she was clearly serious with what she was saying. She ultimately sighed in defeat "...Alright, you can take that bed forehead." she groaned

With Naruto

Finally having some peace, Naruto pulled the envelope with "For Naruto" scrawled on the front out of his pocket and opened it, inside were two letters, he pulled them out and opened one of them, it was written in pink letters

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_I wanted to say this before you left, but never had the chance...I love you Naruto. I know that I always pushed you aside for Sasuke-teme, and for that I'm terribly sorry, it was merely a crush turned obsession that not only harmed you, but me too, it turned me into a angry shell of a fangirl who, only through your and Ino-chan's help was I finally able to break from. The day the village was attacked, when Gaara almost killed me, you were the one that saved me, at first I didn't believe it, but Sasuke reassured me, telling me that he had never seen you fight for anything harder. After that, I started to see you in a new light, as did Ino, we stopped thinking you of the idiotic loser everyone else thought you were. For the longest time, I was unsure if I actually loved you or not. However after last night's confrontation with Sasuke, where he struck me down after I confessed any kind of lingering feelings I had, I'm positive that you're the one for me. _

_Love, Sakura-chan_

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, his eyebrows were raised, his eyes wide as dinner plates, and his mouth was agape. Sakura Haruno, the woman who would beat him senseless almost everyday just confessed on paper that she loved him, and Ino too? He quickly grabbed the other note, this time it was in dark orange lettering

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_I want to say, as does Sakura-chan, that we love you Naurto, yes you read it right, love. After years of being hopelessly obsessed with Sasuke, we've finally opened our eyes, he was a cocky, arrogant bastard who was only capable of loving himself, but you, you are one of the most kind and caring people we've met who puts his life on the line for people he barely knows. After I heard you saved Sakura, I must admit I was skeptical, but after Sakura told me Sasuke himself told her, I believed it too, and then when Sasuke left Konoha for his insane lust for power, thats when I finally figured out that... I love you Uzumaki Naruto!_

_Love Ino-chan_

Naruto put the letters down and sighed, simply taking in the whole situation, Sakura and Ino, two people who would smash Naruto's face in rather than talk to him just both confessed their love to him, he pocketed the letters and headed towards the rooms, wanting to get a answer from them.

With Sakura and Ino

Sakura and Ino were blushing like mad, and why you may ask? Well the two were only clad in their underwear, Sakura wearing frilly pink panties and Ino a skimpy glittery blue thong, each of them had bandaging covering their breasts, their makeshift bras

"You first Ino-pig!" Sakura said

"You seem so confident forehead! Fine" she said as she unwrapped the wrappings on her, throwing them on the ground. "well...what do you think Sakura-chan?" Ino purred as she shook her breasts at Sakura, easily B's, small light brown nipple adorning the fluffy pillows.

"Hmm, impressive, but how about these!" Sakura said as she pulled the wrappings off, releasing her breasts from their prison with a bounce, making Ino gasp "What about these? Ino-chan? Those bandages really helped hide them eh?" Sakura purred back, she had at least C breasts, light pink nipples about the size of a human eye.

"Sakura, why would you hide these beauties?" Ino asked, drooling as she got closer, causing Sakura to cover her breasts

"My mom said it wasn't natural to have breasts these big at such a young age, so she told me to cover them with bandages, so "boys look at my face instead of my tits" as she so subtlety put it" Sakura groaned, thinking about here mother's words gave her an uneasy feeling

"Ah, they look magnificent to me Sakura-chan, screw that bat!" Ino said with a smile

"Thanks Ino-chan" she said with a smile

Naruto, hearing Ino and Sakura's voice opened the door "Hey girls, how are you lik- aye aye aye!" Naruto said as he poked in his head in to see Sakura and Ino, both only in underwear, he quickly exited before they had the chance to kill him

"You pervert!" the two growled, backing away from each other, as they began to get dressed again, and about five minutes later, a knock came at the door

Sakura went to open it, having wrapped her breasts back up and she got her bicycle shorts back on, she opened the door to see a brown minion

"Heh heh, the master requests you and the blonde ones audience in his bedroom" the minion giggled and drooled before running away, knowing the wrath Sakura would unleash

Sakura blushed, Naruto wanted the two in his bedroom, this was their chance to confess! "Ino, Naruto wants us in his bedroom" she said as she looked around in her pockets for the letter. Ino was putting her shirt on without the bandaging, her nipples, still erect from the cold air, poked through the purple fabric of her shirt,as her breasts expanded the fabric slightly "Ino, did you have the letter, or did I?" she asked

"I'm pretty sure you did" Ino said as she checked her pockets too, but neither of the girls could find it

"Oh well, we could just tell him right!" Ino said

"Right! Let's go!" Sakura said as the two left the room, leaving bit of purple and red cloth to mark their room as they headed towards Naruto's room

The two entered the room cautiously, seeing a giant round bed with beautiful red sheets, the only light in the room from four candles in the corners of the room. As they entered they saw Naruto sitting on it, smiling at the two and blushing at their lack of clothes, he patted the bed to signal them to sit, and they walked over and sat, right next to him, and he gave them the letters he read

"I read your letters" he said with a smile as the two blushed

"Naruto, what we wrote was all true. We love you for everything you've done for us. You've saved my life too many times to count, and went on a suicide mission for my stupid fangirl obsession, putting your happiness aside for mine, something I feel terrible for" Sakura said, finally breaking into tears as she finished, now knowing what happened as a result of the mission She was about to continue when a finger was put to her lips, and a thumb to her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Speak no more, I love you, both of you with all of my heart, and now... now I do believe the three of us can finally show just how much" he said as he lunged at Sakura, locking into a deep kiss with her, when Ino was about to complain, she felt a hand on her back, she looked back to see a shirtless clone, who pressed her down to the bed and started to kiss her, sticking his tongue into her mouth and searching it, Ino, not being the submissive kind, battled his tongue as he massaged her breasts through her shirt, causing her to moan out in pure bliss

**LET THE LEMON BEGIN!**

Naruto unwrapped Sakura's breasts, causing them to bounce back out of their prison, Naruto's mouth shifted to a smile as Sakura blushed

"Naruto-kun, don't sta- AAH!" she yelped in surprise as she felt his warm and wet mouth encase her nipple and began to suckle her, slowly at first, but then he began to suck harder and faster as he massaged her other breast, stopping only for a few seconds to lick her breast then continue, after a few minutes he switched breasts, sucking her right breast while massaging her drool covered left breast and pinching her swollen nipple.

"N-Naruto-kun! Ah! Don't stop! Ah!" Sakura moaned

Ino pulled her shirt off, she tossed it aside as she also pulled the clone's pants down enough to reveal his cock, and Ino gasped at it. She took several moments, breathing in and out before she licked at the base of his dick up to the tip, doing it agian and again before engulfing it into her mouth, sucking, slurping, and moaning as she bobbed her head up and down his length, stopping at times to lick, then continuing. The clone groaned and moaned as he threw his head back, breathing raggedly. She kept that up for some time, increasing her speed every minute, her pussy leaking juices as she heard Sakura's moans and Naruto's hungry suckling sounds.

The clone clenched his fists "Ahhh...aaahhh...AAAHH Ino-c-chan...g-gonna cum!" the clone yelled as it spewed his seed into her mouth, she swallowed most of it, before gagging and spitting the rest out onto the floor

"Oh, my dear Ino-chan, I'm sorry, here...let me comfort you" the clone purred as he pulled her pants down, causing her to gasp as the purple cloth pants fell onto her discarded shirt.

"AAH! Na-AAH!" Sakura moaned as Naruto stuck his tongue in her pussy, having already removed her shorts and panties, exploring her tight walls with his tongue as she grunted and moaned, grabbing a fist of sheets as his tongue went deeper and deeper, flicking it around every few seconds. His tongue exited her pussy, much to her disapointment, she sat up to see Naruto pulling his shirt and pants off, gasping at his manhood

"If you pleasure me" he said as he laid down on the bed, hoisting the naked Sakura over his body, her face at his cock and her warm wet pussy in his face. "I'll pleasure you, my sweet cherry blossom" he said as he buried his face into her pussy, causing her to gasp and moan. She responded by licking his shaft, then enveloping it into her mouth, sucking and licking as he licked up and down her pink folds.

"Mmm, nice thong" the clone growled with a smile, as he grabbed Ino and threw her on the bed, facing up and her thong right in his face, he grabbed the knotted strings holding her thong up on both sides and pulled, releasing her warm and wet womanhood from it's cloth prison. She gasped and covered her face with her hands as he took a long sniff of the juices leaking out of her core. He grabbed hold of her bottom and pulled her pussy to his mouth and started to eat her out, causing her to scream and moan in pleasure as she grabbed and squeezed her breast. The sounds of wet sucking, slurping, and moans filled the dark room for several minutes as the three lovers pleasured each other

"N-NARU-AAH!" Sakura cried out as her juices spurted into Naruto's waiting mouth and his seed spewed into her mouth, who, unlike Ino, swallowed his whole load, shuddering for a few seconds from the bitter taste.

"Ah...HAH..AAH!" Ino screamed in pleasure as she came into Naruto's mouth, who slurped up her juices before getting up and sitting on the bed, panting slightly

Ino looked at Naruto's bulge and smiled before straddling Naruto "Give it to me Naruto-kun! Fuck me hard!" she moaned as she locked him into a kiss, Naruto lifted her ass up and positined his dick at her pussy, he broke the kiss and moved his face towards her ear.

"Bite into my shoulder when it hurts" he whispered as he plunged his dick into her, breaking her hymen. She screamed in pain and bit into Naruto's shoulders as tears poured form her eyes. Naruto grunted as she bit deeper into his shoulder as he started thrusting in and out of her

'_Kami she's tight_' Naruto groaned as he licked his lover's neck and held her closer to his body

"Naruto-kun, is it going to hurt?" Sakura asked, sitting up before kissing him

"Yes my love, it will, but only momentarily, then, there will be only pleasure" he said as he stroked her cheek, she nodded and layed back down.

"Make love to me Naruto-kun, show me all of your love" she said as he nodded and placed his manhood at the enterance to her womanhood. He slowly enetered then quickly thrust in, causing Sakura to yell out in pain, tears started to run down her face, but were quickly licked up by Naruto's tongue. After a minute just remaining still, she gave a nod to keep going and he began thrusting into her

"Aah ah aah ha! N-Naruto-kun! So in-aah SO INCREDIBLE!" Ino yelled as Naruto thrust into her, holding her close to his chest and kissing her, she eventually came, he followed soon after before poofing away. She fell to the bed, shuddering in pleasure.

"N-Naruto-kun! Aa-AAH!" Sakura screamed out as she came, her juices splattering onto her lovers dick before he too came, his seed spewing into her. The two fell to the bed, panting heavily, covered in sweat, some of it trickled down to Sakura's neck before the salty liquid was licked up by Naruto's tongue. This got a groan of pleasure from the pink haired kunoichi as she snuggled into her lover's chest, Ino grabbing onto Naruto's back, who was smiling widely as his childhood crush and her rival held onto his body, having finally agreed to share one thing, and as Naruto dozed off into a slumber with his lovers, one thought crossed his mind

'_Guess a demonic overlord is capable of something good eh?_'

* * *

THANK EVERYTHING HOLY that this chapter is finally done! Go ahead and send hate mail at me if this is not what you expected from this chapter, at this point, I don't care! I'm just finally glad to have finally finished this unholy beast of a fanfiction chapter that has caused such an epic headache for me.

Next Chapter: A battle of Tyrants, Naruto vs Aizen


	7. A battle of Tyrants, Naruto vs Aizen!

Hello my fanfiction fans, it's good to be back! It is a glorious day indeed, a new chapter of Naruto the Overlord is upon us! Please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto the Overlord

Chapter Seven: A battle of Tyrants, Naruto vs Aizen, A Growing Empire

* * *

"So you're telling me that a human teenager defeated you?" Yammy blurted out is disbelief

"Oh, how dreadful! You weren't hurt by this little boy were you Grimmjow?" Gin said in his usual sarcasm-laced voice, aggravating Grimmjow and causing him to growl

"Please calm yourself Grimmjow, we wouldn't want a brawl in here would we?" Aizen interrupted, Grimmjow grunted and grumbled in response "Now, why don't you two tell us what happened?"

"We went to investigate that sudden power burst as requested and we arrived at a tower. When we arrived there we were ambushed by strange goblin like creatures" Ulquiorra stated to the group, causing many-a eyebrow to raise

"Goblins?" Aizen answered

"You were attacked by goblins?" Gin asked, himself taken aback by the wild story

"Yeah! Tough little suckers too! After we slaughtered some, their leader came out and they stopped their assault" Grimmjow continued

"That teenager you mentioned was their leader?"

"Yes, Grimmjow carelessly rushed at the boy and was easily overpowered by him" Ulquiorra continued

"Hey! Don't put all the blame on me! That kid could teleport!" Grimmjow blurted out, catching the attention of everyone in the room, minus Ulquiorra of course.

"Teleport?" Aizen asked

"A human boy teleported?" Yammy asked

"I don't believe the boy was human, he had very animalistic eyes, and he had a dark red aura surrounding him" Ullquiorra announced

"Yeah, plus he had really sharp teeth, and I could have sworn I saw some fox like ears."

"So you were fighting a kitsune perhaps?"

" A fox that can kick Grimmjow's ass? Oh I've gotta see this!" Gin said with is usual grin plastered on his face

"I too am curious to see this creature you fought." Aizen commented

"One last thing, he offered us an alliance." Grimmjow finished

"An alliance? This just keeps getting better and better. What's the plan Aizen?" Yammy asked, he too was eager to see this boy who could so easily defeat Grimmjow

"My dear Espada. I propose we all go and meet this kitsune boy, and then we will determine if he is worthy of our power" Aizen ordered as all of the other members nodded, Grimmjow still grumbling in the corner.

* * *

Several hours later Naruto finally awoke from his love making coma. He sat up and scratched his head, he saw the two girls sleeping peacefully and smiled as he tucked their naked bodies into the sheets. He got up and retrieved his discarded clothes, he spent no more then five minutes changing before he left the room, fully clothed.

"Ah sire! You have awakened. Your sleep was great I hope?" Gnarl asked his Overlord as he descended the royal staircase of the tower

"It was superb Gnarl. On to business though, my sword was broken in the fight yesterday, could you fix it?" he asked the goblin as he handed him the bloody hilt of the sword, the only remainder of it

"Aye, I could, or you can" he said as he handed him the hilt back

"What do you mean?"

"This is a demonic blade sire. With your power, you can instantly reform it, in any shape or size you desire"

"Really? How?"

"Just focus your energy into the hilt, and there you go!"

"Hmm, seems simple enough, all right, let's give it a go" Naruto responded as he concentrated his chakra into his hands, which started to glow dark red. He grabbed the sword and it began to tremble and the hilt began glowing. The hilt changed into a dark red metal with a black red leather grip. A blade magically grew out of the hilt, long and slender, a katana blade. The blade was made from shiny black stone, a fox carved all the way along one side of it. As his other hand glowed, a black scaled sheath appeared. he sheathed the sword, and strapped it to his hip.

"Most impressive sire! That looks like quite the quality blade" Gnarl congratulated his Overlord

"Thank you Gnarl it wa-" suddenly the same alarm from yesterday blared

"What now?" Naruto growled

"Let's look sire" Gnarl motioned his master over to the window, where they saw the two same men from yesterday, along with two other men, and a woman

"Ooh! She's quite the looker isn't she sire?"

"There's time for that later Gnarl, focus on the others"

"Yes sire, my apologies, so what's the plan?"

"I'm going out there, secretly position some minions out there in case things go awry" Naruto ordered

"Yes sire, I will have it done right away" Gnarl responded as he rushed off to gather the minions, leaving Naruto to jump from the window, landing with a thunderous crash

"That him?" Yammy asked

"Yes" Ullquiorra responded as Naruto stood across from them

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first" Aizen retorted

"I am the newest Overlord, Naruto, and you?

"I am Sōsuke Aizen, and I am the leader of this group, and I have been informed you want an alliance between us?"

"Yes"

"Why, if I may ask?"

"Because I have a great goal, and I will need help to achieve it, your soldier over there has great fighting potential, which showed me your group clearly has some capable fighters"

"Hmm, I think we need to conduct a test"

"What kind of test?"

"A combat test, my general here will fight you, see if you're worthy of fighting with us" Aizen said as he pointed at Yammy, who smirked as he walked forward towards Naruto

"Hello up there! What's your name, oh and how's the weather up there?" Naruto asked, a smirk hidden by his helmet smeared across his face

"Name's Yammy, and if you want to see what it looks like up here, I can gladly rip your head off and hold it up here"

"Ooh, tough guy eh? Let's see if your fist can match your mouth" Naruto taunted as he pulled his sword out

"Your funeral smart ass" Yammy growled as he swung his fist at Naruto, who effortlessly dodged the swing and slashed upwards, only for the blade to be caught, shocking him

"Heh heh, you're a shifty little sucker" Yammy gloated, making Naruto smirk before he grabbed hold of Yammy's arm

"Huh, trying to break my arm? Nice tr-

"_**Katon: Karyū Endan**_! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" Yammy looked up to see another Naruto spew flames out of his mouth. The flame quickly took the form of a dragon and crashed into Yammy. He shook the flames off and before he could react, he saw another two Narutos rushing right at him

"_**Rasengan**_!" the two roared as the clones slammed the glowing red ball of chakra right into the giants stomach, sending him flying backwards

'_What in the world was that, and how can he replicate himself like that_?' Yammy thought, grunting in pain from that last attack

"Had enough big guy?" the Narutos asked, to which they only got a hardy chuckle in response

"You're only making me angry boy! My power grows the more I get pissed off, so that's the last thing you want to do to ME!" he yelled as he fired a large Cero at Naruto and his clones, Naruto and two of the three clones escaped, buy the third was hit, and poofed away.

"Fine, guess I'll make you dead instead, and end this quickly" Naruto said with a smile as he got his hands up to do a justsu

"Oh no you don't!" Yammy yelled has he swung his fist with lightning quick speed, smashing Naruto's face, and sending him flying and crashing into one of the surrounding trees.

"Heh, kid had a bit of fight in him, but not enough!" Yammy said with a chuckle. Just when he was about to leave the battlefield to rejoin his Espada comrades, four kunai hit him, he barely grunted from the hit and smirked

"Still alive eh? I must admit I-wha?" he said as he noticed pieces of paper sizzling on the kunais, before he could pull the blades out, they exploded blowing a good sized hole in Yammy's chest

"AGH!" Yammy yelled out in pain

"_**Doton: Yomi Numa**_! (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" he heard Naruto yell. As Yammy gripped his wound, he noticed the grassy ground now became dark and brown, like sludge or mud. He began to sink into it, and growled in rage as he struggled to get out of it

"Struggling will only make the process faster" he heard a dark growl, he saw Naruto walking out of the now flaming trees, a dark red aura surrounded him and his tails had burst out from his armor

"What the fuck are you!"

"Me? I am a human fused with a fox demon Overlord" he answered bluntly

"D-damn it, bested by this punk! When I get out of this I-

"Ah ah ah, you should say "if", not when"

"If?" Yammy growled, now to his chest in the strange sludge

"If you survive pure lightning piercing your body and or don't drown" Naruto explained, a sadistic smile plastered across his face

"I'll fucking kill you!" Yammy growled as he swiped at Naruto, who effortlessly dodged backward

"It was fun while it lasted Yammy. _**Raikari**_!" Naruto yelled out as he went through some handsigns and formed his sensei's signature move in his hand, the lightning now a dark red Yammy could spit out another remark, the Raikari was driven right through his skull, he shuddered and squirmed, hiis body going through spastic seizure movements due to the brain damage he just received. With one final shiver, the giant ceased to move, and sunk completely into the sludge, which faded soon after.

All who witnessed this were shocked, Naruto just easily took out a giant at least two feet taller than him. All except Aizen, who had a smirk on his face

"So, did I pass your test?" Naruto asked

"I believe so. What do you think my dear Espada? Is he worthy of an alliance with us?" he asked the others, who just had blank looks on their faces, still in shock from the spectacle they just witnessed, Hallibel and Ullquiorra had looks of interest on their faces, this boy, demon, whatever he was, intrigued them. He acts so calm and fights with ruthless efficiency and power that even managed to overpower their largest member.

"Yes" came the voice of Ullquiorra

"Yes" Hallibel answered

"Hell yeah!" came the roaring voice of Grimmjow

"Well we're now another member short so why not!" came the still sarcasm laced voice of Gin

Aizen raised his hand up, which put Naruto on defense, grabbing hold of his katana

"Partners?" Aizen asked, easing the Overlord up

"Partners" Naruto replied before shaking the fellow tyrant's hand

"By the way. If it's not too rude, what exactly was that goal you wanted to achieve?" Aizen asked

"Domination of the world, and everything on it" Naruto answered, not knowing that those were probably the WORST words to ever utter to Aizen when it's not applying to himself.

"That's..unfortunate" Aizen answered, wrenching his hand away from Naruto.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a very similar goal, and as you probably know, there can't be ANY competition in domination" Aizen answered

"And so ends the shortest alliance of all time" Naruto replied

"A shame" Aizen said with a smile before swinging his sword at Naruto, who ducked down and slashed with his own sword, he was stunned when his blade was stopped with one finger

"You haven't been using a sword for long have you? A tragedy, that puts you at a disadvantage" Aizen said in his calm voice

"Perhaps, but I have something you've probably never had any experience with"

"And what would that be?" Aizen asked

"That" Naruto pointed behind Aizen, who turned to see a clone charging at him with a Rasengan, only for his arm to be caught and broken, causing the clone to poof away

"Nice try, but I'm a bit faster then that."

'_Shit, guess I'll have to put a little more effort into this fight, but I'm starting to get tired, I haven't been able to properly recover from those bedroom acrobatics, and I've used alot of chakra already_' Naruto thought, panting slightly, which Aizen heard

"Are you getting tired? It's too bad, you put up such a fight against Yammy, I thought you'd put up a much better fight against me." Aizen gloated, his calm demeanor and constant talking finally causing Naruto's anger to boil over as he charged at Aizen swinging his sword, who dodged his numerous swipes and countered with his own swing, sending a very deep cut across his chest and another swing across his legs, nearly taking them off in the process. As he collapsed to the ground Naruto swung one final time in an act of desperation against Aizen, who grabbed his blade and tossed it aside

"That was truly disappointing Naruto, you didn't put up any kind of visible fight despite you fighting Yammy like a wild animal" Aizen talked on as his foe struggled to get up

Naruto grunted as he got up, this guy isn't playing around. He cracked his neck as his wounds finished healing up, impressing Aizen and all who witnessed the fight

"Impressive. Shall we continue?"

"Lets. _**Katon: Baisuu Doragon Gikou**_! (Fire Release: Multiple Dragon Technique)" Naruto yelled as he fired numerous fire dragons at Aizen, who dodged most of them but was hit by the last

"All of that gloating and you couldn't dodge that attack, I have to admit Aizen, you disappoint me" Naruto mocked his opponent only for "Aizen" to shatter like glass

"What the f-GAGH!" Naruto was cut off by a sword piercing through his chest, he tried to look behind him but he had no need, the voice alone told him who it was.

"Poor performance at best" Aizen taunted as the world around Naruto seemed to melt like dripping paint, the world soon returned to the way it was, the biggest difference being, the blood flowing onto the grass, the once green and swaying plant now dark red and heavy with blood, his blood. Naruto fell once more. He struggled to stand up again, despite the gaping hole in his armor and chest.

"It was amusing, and you almost hit me, and for that I must offer some praise. But I do believe this has gone on long enough. **Kurohitsugi! **(Black Coffin)" Aizen finished as Naruto was encased by a black square.

"The fuck?" Naruto asked himself in surprise before spears began stabbing into every inch of his body. He coughed out some blood as one of the spears crunched through his rib and pierced his lung. The box faded and he fell to the ground, bloody wounds covering his whole body.

"Naruto! Get up! You can beat this guy!" came the shouts of various people from the tower, in his dazed state he could hear the voices of Sakura, Iruka, and Ino, every other voice sounded too distorted to understand.

"**Naruto, get up! I'm channeling as much chakra into you I can without you chakra coils exploding, but your body needs to do the rest of the work, now GET UP!**" came the roaring voice of Uryū

"Hmm, I wish this lasted longer, but everything that has a beginning, has an end, right?" Aizen said as he prepared to stab the downed Naruto. Just as he was about to thrust the sword into his head, a Cero whooshed through the air and smashed into Aizen's chest, catching him completely off guard. As he stumbled backwards Nightmare lunged at him and slashed him across the chest. He was about the retaliate when the wolf, who had freed himself, vaulted onto his back and started mauling him.

"**Naruto, now's your chance, get up! FIGHT!**" Uryū urged as Naruto finally managed to get up on his feet, and saw Aizen grabbing the wolf. Before he could throw the wolf, he saw Naruto flying at him, a **Rasengan** ready.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto roared as he managed to shove it into Aizen's chest, sending him flying into a tree and the wolf flying out of his hands.

"Agh! Damn you" Aizen cursed. Naruto activated his Sharingan and looked to see if it was a illusion, turns out, it wasn't. Aizen was actually a bloodied form slammed into a tree. Before he could celebrate though, Naruto fell to the ground, the chakra exhaustion and injuries taking their toll.

Aizen took the chance to use **Garganta** to get out of there and mend his wounds, Gin following. The other three members though, they stayed.

Gnarl, Iruka, and Gai rushed outside and helped Naruto inside, but stopped when the figure who shot the Cero dropped from the trees. The figure stepped forward and into the sunlight, showing her full figure, she had greenish-blue hair, a red line that stretched across her face right under her eyes, a torn green shirt so short that the lower curves of her breasts were exposed and a torn short green skirt, they could also notice a katana attached to her skirt

"Back! Begone! I will not allow you to harm the Overlord!" Gnarl yelled

"I have no intent to harm your leader" the woman said

"What is your intentions?" Iruka asked

"I'll explain later, for now, lets get him into the building" she finished as she grabbed hold of Naruto's legs, helping Iruka and Gai carry him into the tower and into his bedroom.

"Who are you? What happened to Naruto?" the residents of the tower asked the new green haired visitor

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and my former leader Sōsuke Aizen fought your leader and nearly killed him, I didn't want to see him die so I interfered." Nel explained

"Why? Why did you save him?" Iruka asked

"I want to bring Aizen down, and your leader seriously wounded Aizen, that's something almost no one has ever been able to do, and he killed one of the most powerful Espada easily"

"Espada?"

"They're the top ranked Arrancar in Aizen's army"

"What's an Arrancar?"

"A Hollow that has removed its mask and gained new powers"

"Hollow?"

"They're dark creatures born from human souls that didn't pass over to the Soul Society, they devour the souls of living or dead humans"

"So, they're like ghosts?"

"Put simply, I suppose"

"So are you a Arrancar?"

"Yes, I was also the former third Espada, she replaced me" she said, pointing to Hallibel

"So you're numbered?"

"Yes, we all have tattoos to mark who we are, or were in my case" Nel explained as she turned, to show the "3" on her back

"So who are you three?" Sakura asked the other Espada

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm the 6th ranked Espada"

"Ulquiorra Cifer, I am the 4th ranked Espada"

"Tia Hallibel"

* * *

Oto

"Ku ku ku" came the laugh of Orochimaru

"What's so amusing Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked

"It appears that my hunch was right, the Uzumaki brat is alive"

"How do you know this?"

"Konoha sent me a scroll requesting an alliance, the brat slaughtered Hatake and the Hyūga prodigy and they're afraid he'll crush them".

"What are you going to do?"

"Ku ku ku, you'll see Kabuto, you'll see" Orochimaru schemed

* * *

Somewhere in The Land of Fire

"You are to go to the Land of the Waves, there have been confirmed reports from our spies of a large power surge that no doubt belonged to the Nine Tailed Fox" came the voice of Pein

"You want just us to fight the Kyuubi?" Kisame askd

"Yes, all of the other squads are preoccupied, that won't be a problem will it?: Pein growled

"No" Itachi responded

"No, of course not" Kisame said

"Time is wasting, get moving before the Kyuubi gets too far away"

* * *

Hours Later

Back at the Tower

Naruto awoke with a jolt, his armor and shirt was removed, and bandages covered his chest.

He went downstairs to see everyone waiting for him

"Naruto-kun you're awake!" his girlfriends yelled as they rushed at him and started hugging him and kissing him.

Naruto enjoyed the attention, that was until he noticed everyone staring at him, including Nel.

"Ladies, let's save this for later, we have company after all" Naruto suggested, getting a groan from the ladies

"Fine, but only if you promise to make it up to us" Anko said as she rubbed his chest

"Oh, don't worry, I'll repay you all, with a little something-something." he said with a smile, making the girls giggle

"Now, what can I do for you four?" Naruto asked, getting back to business

"I wish to join forces with you" Nel answered

"As do we" Ulquiorra said

"Your boss didn't look too happy, why do you want to join me?"

"We no longer work for Aizen, his goals do no match ours any longer"

"What are your new goals?"

"To serve the new Overlord, where ever you may go." Ulquiorra answered

"Don't forget that we'll slaughter all who defy and oppose you" Grimmjow growled, flashing the same insane grin he flashed during his fight with Naruto

"Hmm, a group of high powered mercenaries working for me, I do like the sound of that. But know this, make any attempt to betray me, and I will massacre you and feed you to the dogs" Naruto growled, his eyes glowing red as Zuul and Vinz growled nearby

"I have no plan to defy you Overlord-sama" Ulquiorra said

"Nor I" Hallibel answered

"I'd have to be out of my fucking mind to even think about betraying you" Grimmjow bellowed

"And you, why do you want to join me?" he asked Nel

"Aizen is a threat to the entire planet, and you managed to seriously wound him, joining forces with you would no doubt help in the quest for his destruction.

"Would you be willing to serve under me?" Naruto asked

"As long as you treat me with the same respect as your fellow officers, I would be honored" Nel responded.

"Outstanding, the pieces of the puzzle are finally coming together" Naruto said

"Sire, that wolf beast wishes to see you" Gnarl interrupted, Naruto followed the goblin outside where the beast waited

"Greetings Overlord-sama, my name is Jon Talbain, and I would like to apologize for my earlier actions" the wolf spoke

"No apology needed, if it were not for you, I might have been killed" Naruto said

"I thank you, and I would like to humbly offer my allegiance to you" Jon said, bowing slightly

"Do you promise to offer your life to defend me and my loved ones?"

"Yes, I will guard you, and everyone in this castle with my life"

"Do you realize that any form of betrayal against me or anyone in this castle will result in a painful death for you?"

"Yes, I will do nothing to upset or violate the trust of you or any resident of this tower"

Naruto smiled "Excellent, welcome to the newest evil empire, you can set up insid-"

"No need sire, I can sleep out here with those two" Jon growled as he eyed Zuul and Vinz "All I need is food and water, that's all"

"If that is how you wish, I'll make the necessary arrangements, until then, there is plenty of food in the forest surrounding us, and there's a stream not far from here"

"Thank you very much Overlord-sama" Jon bowed once more before skulking off into the forest

Naruto re-entered the castle and put his shirt and cloak back on, as he was re-attaching his katana to his belt, Gnarl entered

"May I enter Master?"

"Yes, come in, Gnarl" Naruto said as he finished attaching the katana

"Thank you sire, I wish to inform you of something"

"Yes?"

"Now that we've amassed quite a force, I believe we should work on repairing the castle back to its former glory"

"How?"

"Well the most important improvement would have to be actually rebuilding the tower to its former, taller glory"

"It was taller then it already is?"

"Indeed sire! it towered into the sky, all who witnessed it were stricken with great fear, knowing they were so close to the dreaded Overlord"

"So, how do we rebuild this tower Gnarl?"

"Well, the easiest way would have to be a crane, it would save great amounts of time and would be safer and less exhausting then using your clones"

"Alright, do you know where any crane is?"

"When I was searching through the Tower Heart I found one hundreds of miles away in a town"

"What was this town named?" Naruto asked

"I believe the name of the town was uh...oh yes Karakura Town!" Gnarl announced

* * *

Okay that's another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed!

Next Chapter: The Overlord in Karakura Town!

P.S New poll on profile, PLEASE vote as it affects the story


	8. The Overlord in Karakura Town!

Hello everyone, time to get serious for a minute. I know some people are a little angry at my consistency at updating. Well, I've been suffering from some serious burnout for awhile. I tried a little too hard to please all of my fans by updating all of my stories, that along with school firing up and my personal life rapidly degenerating all came together as a clusterfuck of stress for me. Thankfully I'm much better now and I'm starting to get back into the writing game. So I hope you can all understand and respect my reasoning for lack of updates. With that out of the way my loyal fans, another chapter of Naruto the Overlord is upon us! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naruto the Overlord

Chapter Eight: The Overlord in Karakura Town!

* * *

"Karakura Town?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I spotted it while scanning through the Town Heart" Gnarl explained

"Could you show me?"

"Certainly sire" Gnarl said as the two headed back downstairs and over to the Tower Heart. Gnarl touched the orb and it began to glow eerily. A image of the town flashed onto the orb. Naruto looked at the image closely, it looked very modern, completely different from Konoha, he even saw some strange wheeled machine race by on a gray patch of road. After overcoming the surprise of the sudden appearance of the machine, he continued to search the town. Finally his eyes spotted his target, a large yellow-black colored crane

"Does this thing show any of the residents?"

"Sorry sire, it barely has enough power to travel to Karakura Town"

"Can it gain any more power?"

"Yes, as you get stronger, the Heart gains more power"

"What kind of power does the Heart gain?"

"It allows you to travel further and further, I even recall a legend that the Second Overlord could travel to different dimensions using the Heart!" Gnarl recalled

Naruto stood there, thinking of a plan to assault the town, only to be interrupted by Grimmjow

"Is that Karakura Town?" he asked

"Yeah, have you heard of the place?"

"I've been there!" Grimmjow announced

"Really?"

"Yeah, you thinking of taking the town over?"

"I was considering it, why do you ask?"

"I'll help you. I want that town to burn to the ground! I'll get Ulquiorra and Hallibel to come too, they've been there as well"

'**Naruto**"

"_Yeah Uryū?_" he mentally communicated with the former Overlord within him

"**Don't go**"

"_What?_"

"**I can't..not again**" he groaned

"_What are you-_"

"What do you propose we do sire?" Naruto was snapped out of his conversation by the voice of Gnarl

"Forgive me sire, I didn't mean to startle you" Gnarl berated himself

"Don't make a habit of it Gnarl"

"Understood sire. If I may interject once more, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I have a plan, I go in with the Espadas and scope the place out, find any kind of resources that could help us. Then once we're done inspecting the town, we take it over" Naruto explained

"Ah yes! Very good plan sire!" Gnarl said as he accompanied his master out to the main room

"One thing sire, you will no doubt need funds during your stay"

"You do have a point, I don't have much money on me"

"I may just have the solution sire, please follow me" Gnarl explained as he lead Naruto down to the bottom floor of the tower, where there was a giant safe door "This is where the Overlords stored their vast wealth over the years" he finished

"The vault door will only react to the Overlord's glove. If I or anyone else were to touch it, a painful shock would rock the body of the intruder" Gnarl finished as Naruto placed his hand on the door, he pushed and the door flew open in the blink of a eye. As light poured into the massive vault, it revealed stacks and stacks of treasures. Large burlap sacks were filled to the brim with many different kinds of money, much more waiting in stacks around the vault. The floor was littered with gold, silver, and bronze coins, bars, and jewelry among many other treasures. He took one of the bags of money and emptied much of it, the yen spilling out onto the floor. He grabbed a handful of the gold coins and dumped them into the sack. He grabbed another handful and again dumped it into the bag before sealing it up stuffing it into his pocket, a makeshift wallet until he can get into town to buy another one, having left his other one at that damned Konoha.

"Now that that's settled, let's go inform everyone of the plan Gnarl"

"Aye sire" Gnarl responded as he followed his master

* * *

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone?" the Konoha nin yelled in protest to Naruto's plan

"You all shall receive training while I'm away" Naruto announced

"How?" Kiba asked as Naruto lead to the group to the training room.

"You're welcome to use the training facility here. Pus, I trust the senseis will teach while I'm away" Naruto asked as he turned to the instructors of the group

"Hai!" they yelled

"Gnarl!"

"Yes sire?" Naruto crouched down to his goblin mentor

"I trust you to oversee their training, find out their strengths and work on them with the teachers while helping them overcome any weaknesses, then get them into teams based on their skills. Can I count on you?"

"Yes sire, I will do as you requested"

"Excellent! My Espada comrades, follow me " he ordered as he approached the tower heart, the Espada following

"Come back soon Naruto-kun, and safe" Sakura said, running up to him and hugging him

"Don't worry my Sakura-chan, I will return as soon as I can" he said as he gave her a kiss.

After giving all of his girlfriends a kiss goodbye, he finally stepped over to the Heart, he touched the orb and when the image of Karakura Town appeared, he focused some energy into it, causing it to shine bright blue. Naruto squinted his eyes from the brightness as he stepped into it, the Espada following shortly after him.

* * *

"This "Naruto" has quickly become quite a nuisance. Defeating me is one thing, but taking my Espada from me? I do believe that deserves retribution" Aizen plotted, having got over his rare outburst of rage towards the fox boy.

"Yeah, the kid was kinda interesting, then he got all kinds of creepy" came the voice of Gin

"Do not worry Gin, we may be rid of this nuisance yet"

"What are you planning?"

"During our brief visit to that place, I heard a passerby mention something very peculiar"

_flashback_

_As the Espada marched forward, following Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to the tower, a group of people wearing green vests passed by. What interested Aizen though, was the headband bearing a leaf on it, he and one of the ninjas exchanged looks before passing each other_

_"Man that guy was creepy" Aizen heard the ninja whisper to his group_

_"Could have been worse, we could have run into Naruto out here!" he heard another say_

_Just as he was leaving earshot, Aizen heard one final thing "You mean the Kyuubi? Man that woul-"_

_end flashback_

"I suggest we return to that land and inquire about this..."Kyuubi" creature"

"Ooh, do I smell a road trip?" Gin cooed with his sarcasm filled voice._  
_

* * *

Karakura Town

Hours Later

A eerie blue light erupted from the ground, it shone for mere seconds before it dimmed, and then finally faded, revealing the power hungry Overlord and his Espada comrades on the outskirts of the bustling town.

"Ah ha, here at last! I can't wait to burn it down" Grimmjow growled as he began walking forward, only to be grabbed by the shoulder, he spun to see Naruto the one holding his shoulder

"Hold on Grimmjow, I want to scope the town out before we take it over" Naruto calmed Grimmjow

"Well we can't just walk in there and start looking around. The people in the town know what we Espada look like, and you look like a giant fox." Grimmjow argued

"Very true Grimm. However, I have a trick up my sleeve." Naruto said as he went through handsigns, announcing "**Henge no Jutsu!**" as he exploded in smoke. When the thick smoke cleared his armor was gone, now replaced by black dress pants, a red leisure shirt, a black jacket and black shoes. His whiskers and nine tails had also disappeared and his sharp fingernails were much shorter and blunt.

"Woah" Grimmjow said, bewildered by the jutsu. Naruto chuckled and pointed at the rest of the group, Grimmjow turned and was quite surprised by what he saw.

* * *

The Tower

After assessing the shinobi's skills, Gnarl divided them into various teams based on their skills, per his Master's request, the teams were as such

Team One consisted of Choji, Lee, and Tenten, led by Gai

Team Two consisted of Tayuya, Ino, and Sakura, led by Kurenai

Team Three consisted of Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino, led by Anko

* * *

"Hello my most youthful students!" Gai bellowed to his students

"Hello" Sakura answered with a bow

"Hello Gai-sensei!" Lee and Tenten yelled back

"To begin we're going to work on your stamina!" he commanded as he walked over to a large wooden pole he had earlier driven into the ground

"To warm up we're going to run thirty laps around this forest!" he instructed as Choji looked dumbfounded

"Wha? This is a warm up?"

"Don't worry, you get used to it quick being trained by Gai-sensei" Tenten tried her hardest to cheer him up, to no avail.

* * *

"Great, you all made it to our first lesson. Now because only one of you have had much experience with Genjutsu, we will start with the basics, Iruka here will be our target" Kurenai announced to her class as Iruka did a double take

"What! You said I was assisting!"

"You are, by donating the stability of your mind" Kurenai said with a evil smirk

"We'll start with the mind altering Genjutsu- Iruka if you run I will tie you down!" she yelled as she dropped Iruka to the ground

"Are you ready? Let's get started then!"

* * *

Anko sighed '_No girls, no sex, no dango DAMN IT ALL!'_ she mentally yelled as she observed her class

"All right you screwjobs! Guessing from my job description you either want help in ninjutsu or advice on picking up girls." Anko announced as the boys blushed, remembering the suggestive situation their teacher was in with Naruto a day ago.

"Well I can't help you in the girl department, but I can help you become much more effective killing machines" she announced as she summoned a giant snake

"Lesson One starts now boys! It's called "Running for your life!" Begin!" she yelled as the snake hissed and slithered after the boys, who had long ago started running

Anko sighed in relief "It's good to be me sometimes" she said with a smile as she watched the boys flee in terror.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Gone was the white coat the Espada wore. It was now replaced by a white jacket over a black shirt, a pair of white pants, black heels finishing the outfit. Her Espada mask disappeared along with the tattoo under it, now replaced by a pair of thin rimmed glasses

Grimmjow turned in the direction of Ulquiorra and noticed his attire had changed as well. His coat had changed to a dark suit similar to the one worn by Naruto, but with a green shirt instead of a red one and the suit was a dark shade of gray instead of jet black. His shoes were also a leathery dark brown. His helmet and Hollow hole had vanished from existence like Hallibel's. His skin was given a livelier complexion and the green lines descending from his eyes had faded as well.

His eyes ventured over towards Nel. Her hair was tied into an pony tail and her shredded clothes were replaced with a black buttoned up jacket, a dark green shirt under it, a black long skirt, and black heels. Her helmet and scar had faded along with the red line across her face.

Grimmjow finally walked over to a lake and saw his reflection. His light blue spiked hair was much darker and combed down, going down to the back of his neck and to the top of his eyes. His coat had changed to a brown buttoned up trenchcoat, a dark blue shirt, black slacks, and black sneakers finishing his outfit. Like the other three, his mask and Hollow hole had faded as well.

"The only downside to this situation is you need to stay close to me" Naruto explained

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked

"It's an illusion that only affect people in close proximity of me, if you wander off too far, the illusion will dispel and you'll be seen in your true form."

"Do you have a plan to combat this?" Ulquiorra inquired

"Yes I do, when night dawns, I'll set up special seals across the town, that way the illusion will envelop the whole town. You won't need me to be close and will be free to wander the town."

"How are you able to do this?"

"I'll explain that later, for now let's get moving." Naruto ordered, the Espada followed him into the town as they started wandering around. They finally spotted a small hotel in the distance.

"Let's head to that hotel for now" Naruto ordered before slamming into someone coming around the corner, both recoiled from the impact as they stumbled back.

"My fault" Naruto apologized as he looked at the person he bumped into, he was a teenager very much like him, the most distinguishing aspect of him though was his spiky orange hair.

"Don't make a habit of it pal" the teen replied

"Oh Ichigo, you don't need to be so rude" a female voice cooed from the left of the teenager. Naruto's eyes wandered over to the other person. The female had orange hair like the male, but what caught his eyes were her surprisingly curvaceous figure and large breasts for her age.

"So your name is Ichigo? What's your name pretty thing?" Naruto flirted, the girl blushed in reaction as Ichigo scowled

"What's it to you?" Ichigo growled defensively

"Just asking for the lady's name hotshot, no need to get defensive"

"My name is Orihime" she spoke over the two bickering men

"It's a pleasure to meet you Orihime, my name is Naruto" he said as he outstretched his hand towards her. She took his hand and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you" she replied with a smile.

Naruto turned towards Ichigo and offered the same gesture. Ichigo reluctantly acknowledged his gesture.

"I've never seen you before, how long have you been in town?" he interrogated the blonde newcomer.

"We actually just rolled into here about a hour ago, we're doing some traveling around the country."

"Really? Where are you all from?" Orihime inquired

"We started our trip in Tokyo, and decided to come somewhere more secluded next." Naruto explained as he saw Grimmjow clench his fists so hard that blood seeped down his hands.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we're quite tired from our trip, and we're going to go settle down" Naruto broke the conversation, leaving a interested Orihime, and a irritated Ichigo.

* * *

"She's trying to fucking kill us!" Kiba screamed out in terror as the snake chased after him

"No shit Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled back as his teammate

"I believe we are in dire need of a strategy!" Shino instructed, barely raising his monotone voice, trying his hardest to hide the fear he was feeling.

"First we have to lose this snake, we can't think of any kind of strategies with this snake chasing us" Shikamaru ordered, the others nodded as they jumped into the trees, the snake roared and followed after them.

* * *

"Not the bees! They're in my eyes! AGH!" Iruka screamed out as he rubbed his eyes furiously, much to the amusement of the assembled shinobi

"Very nice work Ino. Who wants to go next?" Kurenai commanded

"I'll go next" Tayuya exclaimed. She flashed a evil grin as she did a quick series of handsigns and called out "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Iruka got up, relieved that the bees were finally gone, only to look to his right and screech like a little girl

* * *

"Oh Kami, end this torture now!" Choji gasped out, already out of breath

"Come on Choji, you're only on the third lap! Twenty seven more to go!" he heard the voice of Tenten from across the forest. Choji groaned before continuing his jog.

* * *

"What the hell was that about Grimmjow?" Naruto question

"That was the guy"Grimmjow growled

"What guy?"

"The only other human who's beaten me" Grimmjow raged as he grit his teeth

"You mean that orange haired asshole back there?" Naruto inquired

"Yeah, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Interesting, tell me what he can do" Naruto asked. As Grimmjow began recalling Ichigo's capabilities Naruto was in deep thought

'_This punk could be a powerful asset to my empire, I suppose I'll approach him on the topic later, for now I need to set up the seals_'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed everybody! Next chapter will be up sooner then later!

Next Chapter: "Uryū and Ichigo"


	9. Uryū and Ichigo

Naruto the Overlord

Chapter 9: Uryū and Ichigo

* * *

"Hello, I would like to rent out three rooms please" Naruto told the woman at the front desk of the hotel

"Just a moment sir." the woman said with a warm smile before checking a book in front of her. As she quickly scanned over the book, her smile quickly changed to a frown " I'm sorry sir, but it appears we only have two rooms to spare, will that be okay?"

"Sure, that will be fine"

The woman smiled and nodded before pushing the guest book towards Naruto "Wonderful, now that'll be twenty thousand yen for-" the woman was interrupted by the sounds of gold coins clattering to the glass desk, when she looked down, a small pile was there and Naruto was still filling out the guest book

"Uh sir, you gave me enough to stay for a whole month." she commented, in awe at the pile of gold before her.

"Keep the change, we only plan to stay here for a few days" Naruto commented as he finished filling out the book and started upstairs for his room, the others following him

"Thank you for your kindness, and enjoy your stay!" she yelled to the disappearing figures

* * *

After closing the door to the suite, Naruto dropped the henge and removed his gauntlets before he started to dig through his bag

"You four can decide which rooms you want if you plan to sleep anytime soon. I'm going to bathe myself before I go out to set the seals." Naruto stated as he entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Excellent work my most youthful students! We would be continuing, but it is getting late, and it appears one of our students has absorbed too much youthful energy and has fainted" Gai announced, looking over to Choji, sprawled on the ground and half dead.

"Do not worry Gai-Sensei! We will aid him to his room!" Lee yelled

Gai sniffled at his student "Oh Lee! So thoughtful and generous to your fellow teammate" he yelled, comical tears rolling down his face.

"Oh Gai-Sensei!" Lee sobbed, the same comical tears careening down his face. The two embraced each other, sobbing wildly as the sun set behind them

"Wah? I-it was just pitch black outside, where did that sunset come from?" Tenten questioned, her eye twitching from the complete mindfuck unraveling before her.

* * *

"Hey ugly! I'm over here!"

"Arf arf!" came the taunts of Kiba and Akamaru. The giant snake hissed at the group before slithering after them. As it prepared to eat them, it was quickly blinded by a large group of buzzing insects. It shook violently to be rid of the nuisances, only to slam into a tree. The snake began to recover, only to hear a sizzling noise. Before it could react, a cluster of exploding tags detonated, blowing the snakes head apart and killing it instantly.

"Woo! It actually worked!" Kiba screamed in excitement

"Ruff ruff!" Akamaru barked in excitement.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down, safe at last.

"Well done boys! You passed the test!" Anko yelled up to the boys in the tree tops.

"What test? You were trying to kill us!" Kiba yelled

"Was I? Or was I testing you on your abilities to work as a team?"

"Huh?" the boys exclaimed in surprise

"Borw?" Akakamru joined the boys in confusion

"Come on boys, use your heads! I put you in a life threatening situation for one reason, I wanted to see how you worked as a team. Instead of running around forever, you guys calmed your nerves, and formulated a plan to beat the situation. You guys passed my test with flying colors!" Anko said with a big grin as the boys celebrated their victory.

* * *

Iruka rocked on the ground, curled up in the fetal position as he wept like a baby.

"Okay girls, you all did really well today, we're dismissed for today. I've got to go repair the damage we've done to Iruka" Kurenai told her students as she dragged Iruka away.

"Well, that certainly was a interesting first day of training" Sakura sighed, ignoring Iruka's screeches of terror.

"Yeah, poor Iruka-sensei though, I never knew a man could scream that loud." Ino commented, sympathetic to the poor man

"Eh screw him, that was fun and you all know it was." Tayuya retorted, a small smile grew as she relished in the man's torture.

"Remind me again, how do you and Naruto-kun know each other?" Ino inquired

"What's it to you blondie?" Tayuya snorted, causing Ino to growl in frustration

"Just answer the question!" Ino yelled

"Well, if you must know, some Sand bimbo knocked a tree onto me. I had to cut my leg off to escape and I passed out near this castle. I woke up much later, my leg perfectly healed. As it turns out, Naruto managed to fix my leg with some kind of chakra" she explained as she lifted her tunic up to show her healed leg.

Sakura stared in amazement at her healed leg. "Wow, did he really heal your severed leg?" she asked as she moved her hand up and down her smooth leg, accidentally touching her butt.

"Ah! Watch the ass you dipshit!" Tayuya gasped

"Whopps sorry, didn't know you were so sensitive" Sakura quickly retracted her hands from the other woman's leg

"What do you mean "so sensitive?" You groped my ass! I bet you're the same!" Tayuya growled before pinching Sakura on the posterior.

"Owch! That was a pinch, I just touched you!" Sakura fumed

Tayuya smiled darkly "You want to settle this in a different way pinkie?" she asked, getting into a fighting stance

"You're on!" Sakura bellowed in defiance, getting in a basic stance. Ino had long ago left the two to bicker, too exhausted to stop them.

The two jumped at each other, ready to pound one another into the ground.

* * *

"Ahhh" Naruto sighed in relief as he slowly slipped into the hot bath water, steam started to fill the room as he grabbed a rag and dunked it underwater, pulled it from the water and spread it over his face. As his muscles started to relax and all the accumulated stress from the last week started to melt away, something kept running in his mind, Uryū's warning before coming to the town

_I can't...not again_

_Don't go_

_Not again_

Curiosity taking him over, Naruto decided to question the Overlord within him._  
_

'_Hey Uryū_' Naruto talked to the spirit within him

'**_What's up Naruto?_**'

'_Why is it you didn't want to come here?_' he inquired, resuming the conversation they started in the castle. He heard Uryū's voice hitch before a deep sigh filled his ears

'_**You really want to know?**_' Uryū asked, dread eminent in his voice

'_Of course_' Naruto replied, now quite curious about the fox's predicament.

'_**It's a long story**_'

'_It's a long time 'till night_'

'**_Okay, fine!_**' Uryū groaned before he started his tale.

* * *

"My full name is Uryū Ishida. I was once a human like you. I came from a group known as the Quincy. The Quincy were a group of monks that were aware of the spirits around us. We were able to absorb spiritual energy to create bows and arrows"

"Spiritual energy?" Naruto questioned

"Remember those attacks that Grimmjow and Aizen used?"

"Yeah"

"Those attacks were used by spiritual energy, it's similar to chakra in a sense. It allows one to do things normal humans, or in this case, ghosts can't."

"Hmm, I see. Proceed" Naruto asked

"Well I guess the next best place to start is my death"

_flashback_

_"Ichigo! You've already won, you'll throw away your humanity if you finish him off like this" Uryū called to his friend, who was advancing on an injured Ulquiorra. The hollowfied Ichigo simply turned towards his friend and without a word, thrust Zangetsu through his chest. Uryū and a close by Orihime's faces shifted to horror as __Uryū_ crumpled to the ground.

_The sickly yellow eyes of the Hollow glowered at the downed Quincy before he removed the Zanpakutō from his chest, and stabbed it back in, again, and again. Uryū gagged as he spat up blood. The creature that was once his friend left the weapon in his chest before going back to Ulquiorra._

_Orihime rushed over to Uryū and started to heal him, his wounds slowly started to heal and Uryū started to breath easier. Before she could finish healing him however, the pale white arm of Ichigo grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away, ignoring her screams of pain and terror. Uryū reached out his bloody hand, desperate to save the screaming woman, but darkness soon took him.  
_

_end flashback_

"Despite her best attempts, Orihime couldn't save me and I passed out."

"Woah woah wait a minute, you claim to be hundreds of years old, yet your friends look rather young"

"I was getting to that, I did say this is a long story" Uryū commented

"Fine fine"

"Anyways, it seemed that death was not my destiny that day, I awoke much later in a strange land"

* * *

_flashback_

_Uryū gasped as breath once again flowed through him, he struggled to get to his feet, his ribcage was smashed by Ichigo's brutal attacks, and one of his broken ribs had impaled his lung, leaving him in constant and intense pain._

_"Perhaps dying wouldn't have been such a terrible fate, compared to this agony" Uryū moaned in pain, gripping his sides as he limped onwards._

* * *

_After much walking, Uryū came to a large black stone castle, towering high into the clouds_

_"Wha- what the? Where did this castle come from? Where am I?" the young Quincy questioned, before erupting into a coughing fit, each cough hurting him more and more._

_Muddled and numbed from the constant pain, Uryū staggered forward into the castle, using the last bit of his strength to open the large dark wooden gates of the castle. All strength leaving him, He fell to the hard cobblestone floor below, slipping into unconsciousness._

* * *

_Hours Later_

_"Look brethren! He's coming to!" Uryū heard a high pitched yet sagely voice as he started to regain his composure. He opened his eyes to see a large group of goblins huddled over his face._

_"AAAHHH!"_

_"WAAHHH!" the two parties screamed out, Uryū shrunk back to the wall, the goblins descended upon him like a wave, before Gnarl walked in front of them, halting their advance with a simple gesture_

_"Sire, it's so good to see you awake!" Gnarl said to the shaken boy, who instantly recognized it as the sagely voice he just heard_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Gnarl, and these are your minions sire" the goblin introduced itself_

_"Why are you calling me sire! What do you mean my minions?" Uryū questioned the creature_

_"Come with me sire, I'll explain" Gnarl told the teen, who rose to his feet to follow the goblin. As he did so, he realized the pain had faded, and he could breathe normally._

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're in the castle of the Overlord sire"_

_"Overlord?"_

_"Yes, for centuries Overlords have rose to claim the land and unite it under their rule"_

_"Are you trying to tell me that I'm one too?"_

_"If you want to be sire, you'd be the first in two centuries"_

_"I refuse, I will not victimize the innocent!"_

_"You misunderstand me sire, you don't have to be a heartless monster"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As I just mentioned, the goal of a Overlord is to unify the land under their rule. Whether they do it through cruelty or compassion is completely up to them" Gnarl explained_

_"So, you're offering this power to me?"_

_"Yes, you have been emanating a great deal of power from you body, an amazing amount of power for the last month"_

_"A month!"_

_"Yes, you were unconscious for a whole month."_

_"But shouldn't I be dead? My ribs were smashed and-_

_"I saw to it that you were healed completely sire" Gnarl explained to the teen, who was now in deep thought, sensing it was best to leave the boy to his thoughts, Gnarl spoke once more.  
_

_"I'll leave you alone to make a decision sire" Gnarl excused himself as he scampered out of the room.  
_

_"Thank you Gnarl" Uryū said, falling into deep thought._

_'What should I do, I have no right to rule the people of this planet in such a way, I could destroy this tower and make sure evil like this never returns' Uryū thought_

_'**But then you wouldn't be able to save her**' a mysterious voice rang out, causing t__Uryū _ to double take in surprise

_"Who said that? Show yourself." Uryū called out_

_'**I'm inside you boy**'_

_'Inside? B-but how? Who are you?"_

_'**I am the one who saved you from death boy. I whisked you away to the Tower here and kept you alive as you slept for a month. I have existed for hundreds of years and have been known by many names over that time, one of my more memorable names would be the Second Overlord**.'_

_'So you're an Overlord too?'_

_'**Indeed**" the voice boomed back_

_'What did you mean save her?' Uryū questioned the spirit within him_

_"**The orange haired girl, the one who was pulled away by your so called friend**"_

_'Orihime' Uryū thought_

_'**Indeed, with my help, and the resources of the Overlord behind you, you will have the power to save your loved one and destroy that monster**'_

_'But I don't love her! Even if I did, she cares only for Ichigo.' Uryū growled at the voice_

_'**Am I to take it that this "Ichigo" was the monster that dragged her away?'** the previous Overlord questioned, a pain coming over the boy as memories of the event flooded back to him_

_'Yes'_

_'**Then he should be skinned alive for treating a woman like that**'_

_'It's not what you think! Ichigo isn't like that, he's being influenced by a dark power!_

_'**Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me, either your friend is too weak to resist the power. or...**"_

_"Or?"_

_"**Or he wanted the power**"_

_"How could you say something like that, you've never even met him!" the Quincy yelled at the dark force.  
_

_"**That's the name of the game Uryū, either you resist temptation or accept it, your friend accepted it and tossed aside his humanity. In doing so, he practically gutted you and took that woman as a slave! Are you going to stand for this, or worse make excuses for him!**" the Overlord's words roared through Uryū's head as he himself remembered warning Ichigo of losing his humanity, a warning that beast ignored as it plunged a sword through him and dragged Orihime off.  
_

_Uryū gained a stern look before adjusting his glasses "No, I will not. I as a Quincy must ensure the safety of this planet from Hollows, and if that task requires me to kill the person I once considered my best friend..then so be it. I warned him of giving into the Hollow within, he took that warning and jammed it into my stomach along with his __Zanpakutō_"

_The Overlord within him chuckled "**Now that's the spirit, and though I admire it, you're going to need something special if you're going to take the world on. Lucky for you, now that I'm part of you, I can give you a certain gift I acquired many years ago.**"_

_"What gift do you spea-AAAAAGGGGHH!" Uryū screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground, clutching his eyes in pain as blood flowed freely from them._

_"Sire, are you ok!" Gnarl shouted as he ran into the room, a group of minions behind him. They looked to see their master on the floor, writhing in pain as he grabbed at his eyes, they rushed over to aid him, but his screaming quickly subsided. The minions looked on in worry as their leader rose to his feet, leaving a bloody handprint on the floor as he did so. _

_Panting, Uryū opened his eyes to see the goblins faces shift to shock and wonder_

_"Sire, your eyes!" Gnarl exclaimed in bewilderment._

_Uryū stumbled towards the closest mirror and peered into it, becoming shocked at the sight of his eyes, gone were his blue eyes, now replaced with light purple, a group of black rings covered his eyes in a ripple effect_

_'Is this the "gift" you were talking about?'_

_"**Indeed, it will allow you to become powerful beyond your wildest dreams**" the Second Overlord explained to the teen as he cleaned his face and hands of blood._

_'How so?'_

_"**All in due time**"  
_

* * *

"So you had the Rinnengan too?"

"**Indeed, and with it I became what he said I would become, powerful beyond my wildest dreams**"

"I see, so I guess since you had the Rinnengan, you ruled for hundreds of years unopposed?" Naruto questioned, to be met by a chuckle from the former Overlord

"**Far from it Naruto. Every step I took towards total dominance, I was met with more and more resistance, eventually starting a war with-**"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto was snapped out of his talk when he heard knocks on the bathroom door

"It's dark out now" Naruto quickly recognized the feminine voice

"Arigato Hallibel" Naruto called out as he climbed out of the bath. After quickly drying himself off, he started getting dressed

* * *

Naruto emerged from the bathroom minutes later, to be met with the sight of Nel and Hallibel standing in the room, staring at him. He had ditched the armor, mail gloves and heavy metal boots, instead going for black leather boots, a dark bandana wrapped around his head, and leather gloves to complete his much stealthier attire.

"Where did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra go?" Naruto questioned the Espada

"They chose the other hotel room" Hallibel said bluntly, Naruto simply shrugged before going over to the window

"Well then, I'll see you later ladies" he bid the two farewell before leaping out of the window and onto the nearby rooftop

As Naruto freely ran across the rooftops, he spotted both his ideal target for the Genjutsu seal, and the entire reason he came to this town.

'_That crane is the highest point in the city, perfect to help spread the genjutsu across the town_' the Overlord thought as he made his way to the construction site. After easily leaping to the top of the crane, he began to quickly place the seal, unaware of the figure staring at him from the bottom of the crane.

"Hey! The hell you doing up there!" a loud voice shattered Naruto's concentration, causing him to slip off the sleek crane and crash to the ground. Groaning from the pain, he looked up to see who the voice belonged to, a scowl coming as he locked eyes with the person

"**Ichigo!**"

"Kurosaki"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, I'll be back with the next chapter soon!

Next Chapter: Psychological Warfare! Overlord vs Shinigami!


	10. Notice: PLEASE READ

Hello everyone,

NaruSaku For Life here with another update. I'm writing this up because I have a serious question to ask all of my readers. Is it worth it to continue Naruto the Overlord? I know that question alone will provoke hostile reception and even rage from my fans, who have gone through a long and hectic adventure I call an updating schedule. Before you call for my head though, let's think about it logically.

1. I really don't like Bleach all that much, and have kinda wrote myself into a corner trying to come up with a coherent plot that mixes these universes up while being different from the other 1,000 NarutoxBleach crossovers.

2. The harem is WAY too big to manage. I know the concept of a massive harem is kinda hot, but trying to put it in practice is unbelievably difficult.

3. I've lost my passion to write this story. I know this can be seen as whining, and a cop out by some. But keep this in mind, if I'm not enjoying the story I'm writing, I put less effort into it. As such the quality usually suffers, and as a result, the readers tend to suffer as well.

So I ask you this, in the form of a poll I've posted. Should I:

A. Cancel Naruto the Overlord outright

B. Rewrite several chapters to remove Bleach and reduce the Harem

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I hope you understand and respect my decision.

NaruSaku For Life


	11. Final Notice

NaruSaku For Life here with one final update on the "rewrite or cancel" situation! So let's just take a look at the final poll results!

55 votes for Rewrite

1 vote for Discontinue

Holy shit, you guys REALLY want me to give this story another go don't you? Well all right, you want it, you got it! I'm officially starting to rewrite the story tonight! Expect a new first chapter by next week. That's right, we're going right back to square one for this rewrite. I hope you all enjoy the rewrite, and thank you so much for all of the positive reviews and feedback.

- NaruSaku For Life


	12. Rewrite has been Published!

Hey faithful readers, NSFL here

This is the final update for this story, to give a heads up to the people who follow this story, but not me. The rewrite for this story, now titled "**The Uzumaki Overlord Chronicles**" has finally been released to both and YourFanfiction. I want to thank all of my fans who followed this story, and I hope you all enjoy the rewrite.

Thanks for reading!

NSFL


End file.
